


Un interminable hiver...  (traduction de "Winter, late in leaving" de MDJensen)

by Ebm36



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, New Friendship, Porthos's Medaillon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebm36/pseuds/Ebm36
Summary: Avril 1625 avait été l’un des mois les plus difficiles de la vie de Porthos. Mais étrangement, il avait probablement aussi été l’un des meilleurs.Histoire centrée sur la Savoie dans laquelle Aramis souffre, Porthos est un saint, et Athos finit par entrer en scène...





	1. La Savoie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MDJensen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDJensen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Winter, Late in Leaving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133273) by [MDJensen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDJensen/pseuds/MDJensen). 



> Merci à Litte Miss Sunshine pour la relecture.

Il avait neigé abondamment le jour où Porthos se rendit auprès du Capitaine Tréville au sujet de sa commission chez les mousquetaires. Ce n’était pas un mauvais présage, heureusement, juste une des nombreuses tempêtes de l’hiver. Tréville l’avait accueilli avec enthousiasme, et Porthos avait gagné la fleur de lys sur son bras droit au tout début de l’année 1625.

A la Cour des Miracles, un homme se devait d’avoir un caractère indépendant. L’infanterie avait tout fait pour éliminer ce trait de caractère et, après ses deux ans d’engagement, Porthos était plus qu’impatient de retrouver sa liberté de penser. De se lancer de nouveaux défis dans ce nouveau régiment. Ses dons à l'épée et au mousquet étaient plus que suffisants mais c’était sa force qui lui avait gagné sa position élevée. C’était sa force que Tréville, clairement, convoitait.

Porthos n’avait alors aucun moyen de savoir que ce serait un autre type de force sur laquelle il devrait compter une grande partie de son temps, lors de ces quelques premiers mois.

 

 

Il n’était pas le seul homme de couleur dans ce régiment. Mais il était, semblait-il, le seul mousquetaire élevé à la Cour des miracles, et cela n’était pas négligeable -sans doute seulement à son esprit, mais c’était suffisant pour faire toute la différence.

Il ne lui était pas vraiment difficile de se faire des amis. Il n’avait jamais eu de problèmes avec les conversations faciles, la camaraderie quotidienne ; ainsi, en quelques semaines, il connaissait le nom et la personnalité de ses camarades mousquetaires. Mais il n’y avait personne "en particulier", et Porthos souffrait de ce manque. Autrefois, à la Cour, lui et Charon avaient été frères de cœur ; ici, il avait des amis, mais rien de comparable avec cette relation perdue ; Et peut-être qu’en fin de compte, rien de pourrait jamais être comparable.

L’hiver avait passé dans un tourbillon de combats et d’entraînement, de missions de plus en plus longues où Tréville testait ses limites, de soirées passées à boire devant un bon feu ou à jouer aux cartes alors que davantage de tempêtes faisaient rage au dehors.

Mars arriva, les tempêtes restèrent.

Dans la dernière semaine du Carême, une mission partit pour la frontière avec la Savoie ; Vingt-deux mousquetaires expérimentés devaient bivouaquer dans la forêt afin d’améliorer leurs capacités de survie. Cela couplé avec le fait que certains hommes étaient en permission pour quelques jours, faisait que la garnison était presque vide.

Le matin de Pâques, Porthos assista consciencieusement à la messe, lui et le reste des hommes n’ayant pas de famille dans laquelle se rendre n’occupaient que quatre bancs. A leur retour à la garnison, Serge avait cuisiné un copieux repas pour fêter la fin au Carême. Il y avait des viandes, des ragouts, des pâtisseries et du pain - ainsi qu’un grand nombre de bouteilles- et seuls deux mousquetaires avaient décliné l’invitation.

Tréville était debout sur le balcon surplombant la cour. Avec lui était Athos, son lieutenant officieux, un homme sombre qui avait gagné sa commission seulement quelques mois avant Porthos mais qui avait comme bagage, soit un passé de commandement militaire, soit une excellente éducation... Les rumeurs variaient. Mais quel que soit son passé, Tréville le considérait clairement comme un ami et respectait ses opinions, gagnant au lieutenant le surnom équivoque de _petit capitaine_.

A cet instant Tréville et Athos étaient penchés l’un vers l’autre, le sourcil froncé. Porthos détourna son regard du balcon et donna un petit coup de coude à l’homme qui était près de lui, un soldat nommé Emile. “Qu’est-ce qui tracasse Tréville?” demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Emile ne répondit pas, mais l’homme qui était de l’autre côté le fit. Henri et Emile partageaient ce type d’amitié qui manquait à Porthos; on les voyait presque toujours ensemble. Il y avait quelques duos dans ce genre à la garnison, et Porthos les enviait beaucoup.

“Le groupe de Savoie aurait dû rentrer ce matin à Paris, expliqua Henri. Il essaie de décider s’il doit déjà ou non envoyer une équipe de secours. 

-C’est un peu précipité, non ? tenta Porthos, fronçant le sourcil malgré lui. Deux heures de retard, ça n’est pas grand chose. 

-Le Capitaine a un sixième sens pour tout ça, ajouta Emile. Tu t’en rendras vite compte ; il sait quand quelque chose va mal. 

-Oh c’est réjouissant, Em., ronchonna Henri. 

-C’est vrai ! 

-Ils sont nombreux à cet entraînement, ajouta Jacques, depuis l’autre bout de la table. 

-Athos semble contrarié aussi. 

-Le Petit ? Il semble toujours contrarié. 

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il fallait que ce soit la Savoie. Il y a plein de forêts aux alentours. 

-Des forêts moins susceptibles d’être pleines d’Espagnols. 

-Pas besoin d’Espagnols...les Savoyards nous haïssent autant.”

L’atmosphère du repas s’était assombrie, et Porthos essaya de ne pas se sentir coupable d’avoir lancé le sujet. Mais à la façon dont la conversation avait démarré, il était clair que l’humeur sombre de Tréville était déjà dans tous les esprits. Ils mangèrent tout de même les gâteaux que Serge leur présenta mais avec un peu moins d’enthousiasme qu’auparavant.

Quand le repas fut terminé, Tréville et Athos les rejoignirent dans la cour. Porthos se demanda s’il devait se lever alors que le capitaine s’approchait de la table pour s’adresser à eux, mais comme personne ne le fit, il resta assis.

“Vous connaissez tous la situation,” commença Tréville, direct comme toujours, et les hommes acquiescèrent. “Le groupe à l’entraînement aurait dû être rentré maintenant. On va leur laisser la nuit et s’ils ne sont pas arrivés au lever du soleil demain, je mènerait une escouade d’investigation. Emile, Henri, Arnaud, Porthos, Jacques. Soyez prêts à partir aux premières lueurs, mais prions que ce ne soit pas nécessaire.”

Porthos hocha de nouveau la tête, et regarda autour de la table ; les hommes que Tréville avait nommés représentaient presque un quart des mousquetaires encore présents. La pensée de laisser si peu d’hommes à Paris le mettait mal à l’aise. Peut-être n’avait-il pas trouvé un frère dans ce régiment, mais, seulement quelques mois après son arrivée, Porthos se rendait compte qu’il appréciait beaucoup plus les autres qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé. Il était donc maintenant inquiet. Il était inquiet pour la garnison en sous-effectif, pour les hommes en Savoie ; inquiet pour ce que leur escouade, si elle devait être réellement être déployée, trouverait. C’était un triste début pour ses premières vacances en tant que mousquetaire.

 

 

Les hommes ne revinrent pas de Savoie. L’aube trouva Porthos frissonnant dans la cour, debout, épaule contre épaule avec Arnaud, dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer. Quel était le dernier hiver à avoir mis autant de temps à faire ses adieux ? Il ne s’en souvenait pas. Tréville et Athos rejoignirent les hommes alors que les garçons d’écurie mal réveillés finissaient de préparer les chevaux. Il y en avait onze : sept pour chevaucher et quatre pour transporter le matériel. Porthos ne put pas s’empêcher de remarquer que ces quatre chevaux supplémentaires ne seraient pas suffisants pour ramener vingt-et-un hommes, s’ils avaient effectivement besoin d’être secourus. Peut-être que Tréville pensait que les hommes allaient bien, qu’ils avaient encore leur propre monture… ou alors il pensait qu’ils ne rentreraient pas du tout.

Porthos frissonna de nouveau.

“On va prendre le même chemin qu’eux,” annonça Tréville, “et espérons que nous croiserons leur route. Il faudra chevaucher à un bon rythme pendant vingt heures jusqu’à la frontière. Le plan, dans l’état actuel des choses, est d’en faire une bonne moitié aujourd’hui, de camper pour la nuit, et d’arriver sur l’aire d’entraînement avec encore assez de lumière demain.”

Bien que mars touchât à sa fin, il faisait diablement froid alors qu’ils chevauchaient. Le jour était passé en un tourbillon brumeux, alors que chacun essayait de garder un peu de chaleur et de rester aussi enjoué que possible tandis que la neige se remit à tomber par intermittence. Tréville était visiblement inquiet à la tête du groupe. Ils établirent le camp au coucher du soleil. Porthos devait monter la garde pour le lendemain soir, alors il s’allongea avec la promesse d’une bonne nuit de sommeil ; cependant, il fixa le ciel pendant au moins une heure avant de sombrer.

Le premier matin d’avril commença exactement comme le dernier de mars. Ils mangèrent rapidement, frissonnant, chargèrent les chevaux et se dirigèrent vers la frontière. Mais il y avait une différence, se dit Porthos. Aujourd’hui, ils découvriraient pourquoi les hommes avaient du retard- ils découvriraient s’ils avaient été retardés par une mésaventure sans gravité. Ou autre chose.

“On y est presque,” annonça Athos, après qu’ils eurent terminé un repas rapide sans mettre pied à terre. Il consultait une carte soigneusement pliée. “ça ne devrait pas être à plus d’une lieue dans cette direction.” Porthos sentit son cœur commencer à battre fort alors qu’ils se frayaient un chemin sur une route abondamment boisée.

Et soudain, les arbres s’écartèrent.

Dans la prairie : du sang sur la neige, des impacts de balles sur les troncs. Des pots renversés, des tentes ravagées.

Et des corps. Des corps. Des corps.

Le massacre semblait sans fin, une épouvantable scène de violence et de mort. Porthos sentit une bouffée de son propre souffle brûlant sur ses doigts ; c’est seulement à cet instant qu’il réalisa qu’il avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche dans son effarement.

Leurs chevaux s’arrêtèrent à l’unisson. A sa droite, Henri poussa un cri étranglé, descendit de cheval, et vomit. Instinctivement, Porthos se tourna vers son commandant ; le visage de Tréville ne trahissait aucune émotion mais ses mains tremblaient légèrement sur les rênes. A son côté, Athos était bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés.

C’était au-delà de leur pire scenario. C’était un cauchemar devenu réalité.

Vingt-deux mousquetaires étaient venus en Savoie. Et il semblait que vingt-deux mousquetaires ne rentreraient pas.

Semblant sentir le regard de ses hommes sur lui, Tréville mit pied à terre. Les autres en firent autant, attendant encore ses instructions. “Prenez cinq minutes,” dit-il calmement. "Mais pas plus. Nous devons identifier ces pauvres âmes et organiser une garde avant la tombée de la nuit.”

Porthos n’était pas sûr que ce soit gentillesse que de les laisser pleurer, ou cruauté que des les priver de la distraction du travail. Quoi qu’il en soit, il n’allait pas argumenter. Son estomac était malade, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, alors il prit les cinq minutes. Il prit le temps que Tréville leur offrait pour s’abandonner à ce chagrin accablant.

Porthos balaya du regard la prairie jonchée de corps, chaque coche dans cet inventaire envoyant une nouvelle vague de chagrin au plus profond de son cœur. Il connaissait ces hommes. Il connaissait tout le monde.

L’homme étendu près de l’arbre était Vincent, qui avait été le premier à faire un pas amical vers la nouvelle recrue noire élevée à la Cour.

L’homme qui était mort avec un mousquet dans chaque main était Pascal, que Porthos aidait à pratiquer le corps-à-corps.

Georges était près d’un pot de soupe renversé. Bernard avait reçu une balle dans l’épaule.

Grand Jules. Petit Jules. Etienne. Philippe.

Le pire de tout était que les visages de certains corps étaient méconnaissables. Porthos sentit venir le picotement des larmes, et se détourna de la scène avant de perdre complètement ses moyens. Il inspira lentement plusieurs fois et la sensation s’estompa

Il regarda autour de lui. Jacques était debout aussi rigide qu’une statue, semblant à peine respirer ; Arnaud était tombé près du corps d’Etienne pleurant inconsolablement. Emile était accroupi près d’ Henri tandis que celui-ci continuait de vomir.

Tréville, cependant, avait ignoré son propre conseil et s’était mis au travail ; lui et Athos était serrés l’un contre l’autre, chuchotant, s’échangeant des papiers. Tout à coup Porthos ne voulut plus de ces cinq minutes, après tout. Il ne contestait pas aux autres ce besoin d’inertie, mais lui même avait besoin de se mettre au travail. Il avait besoin de les ramener à la maison.

“Capitaine.” Tréville leva les yeux quand Porthos approcha. “Par quoi devons-nous commencer ?”

Tréville sembla le considérer un instant ; Porthos sentit son regard le jauger, cherchant un signe de déni, des signes que le nouveau mousquetaire ne comprenait pas la situation. En réponse à cette imperceptible observation. Porthos se redressa :

“J’apprécie que vous nous ayez donné cette minute, mais sincèrement, je préfèrerais faire quelque chose.”

Un autre long regard, et Tréville hocha la tête. “Compris. Athos a une liste des vingt-deux mousquetaires assignés à cette mission. Notre première tâche est de... de les compter” La main d’Athos se posa sur l’épaule de Tréville alors que la voix du capitaine vacillait pour la première fois de la journée. “Nous devons confirmer la mort des vingt-deux mousquetaires de la liste. Si l’un d’entre eux manque à l’appel, nous devons le rechercher. Et deux d’entre vous doivent immédiatement retourner à Paris pour récupérer des chariots. Mais Porthos, je pense que tu serais plus utile ici.” Porthos acquiesça et se tourna vers Athos.

“Je vais, euh… prendre le côté droit,” murmura Porthos. “Si tu peux prendre le gauche.” Athos hocha la tête.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps. Bien que son instinct lui dictât d’installer les corps dans une position plus confortable, de leur fermer les yeux et croiser leurs bras, Porthos se força à simplement les identifier. Si un des hommes manquait, il était peut-être vivant et la priorité était de le mettre en sécurité. Pour la même raison, il batailla férocement pour empêcher ses larmes de couler alors qu’elles tentaient de forcer, encore et encore, le passage de ses paupières. Il y aurait un temps, plus tard, pour le deuil.

Porthos connaissait la plupart d’entre eux de vue. Les quelques hommes qui étaient trop ensanglantés, il les identifia rapidement de par leurs cicatrices, leurs tatouages ou des vêtements bien connus. Quand il eut fini, il se dirigea vers Athos et ils consultèrent la liste ; la plume tremblait dans la main d’Athos alors qu’il cochait les noms.

A la fin, il ne restait que deux noms.

Marchant côte-à-côte, ils retournèrent vers Tréville ; Lui et Emile encadraient Henri et lui parlaient doucement. Jacques et Arnaud avaient, semblait-il, été envoyés chercher les chariots.

“-Combien? Tréville demanda au moment où il les vit approcher.

-Vingt répondit Athos."

Le mot ne sembla pas porter comme une voix aurait dû le faire. Au contraire, il sembla flotter dans les airs au-dessus de leurs têtes.

“Vingt, répéta Treville. Qui?

-Marsac et Aramis.”

Le second nom fut évident à partir du moment où le premier fut prononcé. Marsac et Aramis était une autre paire comme Henri et Emile… comme Porthos et Charon, autrefois… et c’était logique que, quel que soit l’endroit où l’un allait, l’autre était aussi.

Mais où étaient-ils? Avaient-ils réussi à survivre, étaient-ils partis chercher de l’aide ou un abri ? Etaient-ils simplement morts ailleurs ? Ou avaient-ils été pris ? Porthos frissonna. Il y avait des choses pires que la mort, et être prisonnier de l’ennemi pouvait en faire partie.

“Trouvez-les,” répliqua Tréville simplement.

Porthos, Athos, Emile et Henri se dirigèrent dans quatre directions ; Porthos alla vers l’est. La forêt devint vite plus dense. Il luttait pour garder en mémoire les endroits qu’il avait vérifiés et ceux qu’il n’avait pas encore vus. Mais il n’y avait aucun signe nulle par : pas de mousquetaires, pas d’ennemis, pas d’Aramis, pas de Marsac.

Rien que de la neige et des arbres, des arbres et de la neige.

Un autre homme que lui, quelqu’un qui aurait grandi ailleurs, aurait trouvé l’endroit paisible, aurait trouvé le moyen de lâcher prise dans cette absolue solitude si proche de la scène de destruction qu’il venait de traverser. Porthos, qui n’avait pas quitté Paris avant d’être assez adulte pour voir pousser sa barbe, frissonna.

Puis: “Ici !” C’était la voix d’Henri. “Oh mon dieu… il est vivant !”

Cela venait de quelque part sur sa gauche ; la voix était faible mais Porthos était sûr… Il courut à travers les arbres et les trouva ; Aramis était assis, appuyé contre un tronc, un bandage de fortune noué autour de la tête. Du sang séché recouvrait tout le côté droit de son visage. Il remuait à peine plus que les corps dans la prairie, mais de légers nuages de vapeur sortaient de sa bouche.

Henri était accroupi à son côté. Il avait étalé son manteau sur les jambes d’Aramis et frictionnait les bras de l’homme presque violemment, essayant d’y ramener un peu de chaleur. Aramis ne réagissait pas. Porthos ôta sa propre veste - il n’avait pas de manteau, il n’aimait pas vraiment chevaucher avec - et il en recouvrit la poitrine d’Aramis. Aramis se contenta de fixer la forêt, en direction de la clairière. Mais son visage s’anima à nouveau quand d’autres pas se firent entendre.

“Capitaine,” croassa Aramis.

Tréville fut en un instant à ses côtés, s’agenouilla près de lui, tenant son visage entre ses mains. Henri et Porthos s’écartèrent respectueusement.

“Je suis ici, _fiston_ , le rassura Tréville, passant ses pouces le long des pommettes d’Aramis. Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

-J’ai… ess..yé..de.. d’éloigner…les cor..beaux."

La voix de l’homme était tendue.

"J’ai crié. Je les ai fra…ppés. Mais c’est…là qu’il m’a laissé… Alors je voulais re..ve…nir ici.

-Qui t’a laissé, Aramis?

-Marsac, murmura Aramis. Il est parti par là.

Il désigna la forêt. Porthos sentit son estomac se serrer.

“-Sais pas pourquoi,” Aramis continua. J’ai essayé d’éloigner les corbeaux, Capitaine. Des c...corps.

-Je sais, Aramis. Et tu as bien fait, dit Tréville calmement. Aramis, Marsac a-t-il été blessé ? ”

Et c’était la question, n’est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu’on retrouverait le corps de Marsac, qui avait rejoint la forêt afin que son meilleur ami n’ait pas à le voir mourir ? Ou était-il un déserteur ? Quel scénario était le pire ?

“Non. Il n’était pas blessé. Juste parti.”

Les ongles de Porthos s’enfoncèrent dans ses paumes alors que ses mains se crispaient en poings serrés ; Henri inspira bruyamment.

“-Je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire,” chevrota Aramis.

Mais Tréville posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant qu’il ne puisse en dire plus.

“Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, fiston. Nous te ramenons à la maison maintenant. Penses-tu pouvoir te lever ?”

Aramis acquiesça.

Avec l’aide de Tréville il se mit sur ses pieds, et y réussit mieux que Porthos n’aurait pensé. Lentement, mais sans trébucher, il se laissa guider par Tréville jusqu’aux chevaux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Selon le dialogue de l’épisode _The Good Soldier_ , le massacre de Savoie a eu lieu le Vendredi Saint soit le 28 mars 1625. Donc Pâques tombait le 30 mars. Porthos et les autres quittèrent Paris tôt le 31 mars, et arrivèrent l’après-midi du 1er avril. Selon Google, un cheval peut avancer à un rythme de 25km par heure, parcourant le chemin jusqu’à la frontière en à peu près 20h. Soit deux jours, si on considère que les cavaliers sont en condition de maintenir ce rythme.
> 
>  _Une lieue_ , ou _lieue ancienne_ , est une ancienne unité de mesure française équivalent à peu près à 3.25km.
> 
> Note du traducteur  : J'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes d'orthographe, n'ayant pas eu de relecteur. Par avance, toutes mes excuses... J'essaierai de poster le deuxième chapitre le plus rapidement possible si la vie quotidienne me le permet... En outre, j'espère avoir été fidèle au texte de l'excellente MDJensen...


	2. Belley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissements pour ce chapitre : Opération médicale, sang, vomissements, panique... mais rien d'insoutenable, je vous rassure.

Emile et Athos avaient dû rester au campement. Ils semblèrent choqués mais restèrent silencieux, quand Porthos, Henri, et Tréville arrivèrent avec Aramis. Ce choc devint furie quand Tréville parla.

“-Marsac a renoncé à sa commission,” cracha-t-il. Notre priorité maintenant est de mettre Aramis en sécurité. Je vais repartir vers Paris avec lui ; vous autres, faites ce que vous pouvez ici, et surveillez la place jusqu’à ce que les autres reviennent avec les chariots.  
-Capitaine, commença Emile. Est-ce qu’on ne devrait pas poursuivre Marsac? Il devrait faire face à la justice…  
-Notre priorité est Aramis,” le coupa Tréville.

Peut-être que cela signifiait qu’ils ne pouvaient pas gaspiller de main d’œuvre ou peut-être cela voulait-il dire, bon sang, fermez-là à propos de Marsac tant qu’Aramis peut entendre !

Le capitaine aida le blesser à monter sur un des chevaux supplémentaires et monta sur le sien.

“Soyez sur vos gardes,” annonça-t-il. “Ces bois… cette zone, étaient censés être sûrs. Mais il est clair que les Espagnols ont procédé à des raids dans les environs. Ne baissez pas la garde. Des hommes devraient arriver avec les chariots d’ici quatre jours. Ramenez vos frères à Paris aussi vite que vous le pourrez.”

Sur sa selle, Aramis chancela ; il agrippa fermement l’encolure du cheval, le visage pâle.

“Je vous rejoindrai une fois qu’Aramis sera entre de bonnes mains,” dit finalement Tréville.

Ensuite lui et Aramis se mirent en mouvement.

Quand ils eurent disparu parmi les arbres, Athos se tourna vers Porthos. “Attends cinq minutes et suis-les, dit-il doucement. Tréville veut sûrement un moment seul avec Aramis, mais il ne devrait pas être le seul homme valide à l’escorter.”

Porthos hocha la tête.  
Il passa quelques minutes à aider Emile et Henri alors qu’ils s’activaient à déplacer les corps pour les aligner parfaitement ; c’était infiniment plus douloureux que de les identifier. Porthos fut plus que soulagé quand Athos hocha la tête dans sa direction.  
Avançant un peu plus rapidement qu’eux, il suivit le chemin que Tréville et Aramis avaient pris dans la forêt en direction de la garnison. Il avait à peine chevauché une minute qu’il tomba sur une scène déchirante.  
Une flaque de vomi tachait une congère par ailleurs immaculée. Horrible sur la parfaite blancheur, envoyant des bouffées de vapeur dans l’air glacial. A côté, deux hommes étaient à genoux.

Le capitaine tenait Aramis contre lui, le berçant, le consolant. Les yeux de Tréville étaient humides, ses mains tremblaient. Et Aramis gémissait faiblement contre la poitrine du Capitaine, ses doigts s’agrippant désespérément au tissu de son manteau.  
Porthos arrêta son cheval et resta là, pétrifié. C’était un moment qui n’aurait pas dû être interrompu. Mais quand Tréville regarda vers lui et hocha la tête avec raideur, il se sentit autorisé à mettre pied à terre et s’approcher d’eux. Aramis ne leva pas la tête en entendant le nouveau venu mais il se tut.

“C’est le coup à la tête, s’inquiéta Tréville, alors que Porthos arrivait près de lui. Il ne peut pas monter à cheval. Son estomac se rebelle.”

Le coup à la tête et un sacré traumatisme, pensa Porthos.

Au lieu de ça, il dit :  
“-Athos m’a envoyé. Au cas où vous auriez besoin de quelqu’un de plus.  
-On doit le mettre à l’abri. Il ne peut pas chevaucher jusqu’à Paris comme ça. Il a besoin d’un chirurgien.  
-On va l’emmener à [Belley](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Belley), répliqua Porthos immédiatement, soulagé que la réponse lui soit venue si facilement. Ça devrait faire moins d’une heure de trajet, et c’est en sécurité derrière les lignes françaises.”

Tréville acquiesça une fois de plus.

“-Belley, murmura-t-il, J’aurais dû y penser…  
-Aucun d’entre nous ne pense correctement en ce moment, Capitaine, offrit Porthos à voix basse.  
-C’est vrai, murmura Tréville.”

Puis il se secoua et parla avec sa voix habituelle.

“-Une de mes vieilles amies habite Belley, comme un fait exprès. Mais c’est encore à une heure à cheval.  
-Il peut chevaucher avec moi, mon cheval est assez gros. Et peut-être que ce sera plus facile pour lui s’il ferme les yeux un moment.”

Même s’il ne connaissait pas très bien Aramis, il était difficile de ne pas ressentir le besoin de protéger cet homme. Ni de ressentir un minimum de sympathie pour sa solitude aussi.

“-En fait, continua-t-il, sans vraiment y penser, si ça ne vous ennuie pas de le laisser avec moi, vous pourriez retourner au camp, Capitaine. Un autre homme pour surveiller. Si l’idée ne vous pose pas problème.  
-Vous pourriez me demander mon avis.”

La voix d’Aramis était faible et enrouée, mais y filtrait une certaine colère. Porthos s’arrêta, légèrement embarrassé.

“-Tu as raison bien sûr, dit Tréville immédiatement d’un ton apaisant. Es-tu d’accord avec l’idée que Porthos t’emmène à Belley? Tu dois voir un chirurgien plus vite qu’il ne nous faudra de temps pour rentrer à Paris.”

Aramis se tourna pour regarder, comme s’il avait besoin de mettre un visage sur le nom de Porthos ; le voyant, il acquiesça tout de suite.

“-Oui. Ça semble mieux que de chevaucher toute la journée.  
-J’irai doucement, promit Porthos, voulant dire quelque chose mais ne sachant quoi.”

Aramis ne répondit pas. Il était occupé à se remettre debout, avec l’aide de Tréville ; ce faisant il s’arrêta et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, mais il finit par récupérer et continua.  
Porthos tira son cheval et se mit en selle. Tréville aida Aramis à mettre un pied dans l’étrier, et le maintint pendant que Porthos l’attirait à lui. Aramis tenait parfaitement dans l’espace restant de la selle.

“Le nom de mon amie est Marie de Boinge, dit Tréville pendant qu’il attachait le cheval d’Aramis à celui de Porthos. Dès que vous êtes dans la ville, demandez l’ancienne maison viticole. Juste à l’est, il y a une auberge. Marie devrait y être ; elle vous aidera à chercher un chirurgien. Et encore une chose : vous êtes en sécurité avec Marie, mais vous feriez mieux de ne pas montrer, en chemin, que vous êtes des mousquetaires. Donne-moi ton épaulière.”

Porthos glissa la protection de cuir de son épaule et la tendit à Tréville, qui la rangea dans la sacoche de sa selle.

“Bonne route,” dit Tréville quand ils partirent.

............................................

Porthos ne connaissait pas vraiment le chemin pour Belley, mais il connaissait le chemin jusqu’au poteau indicateur qu’ils avaient passé en route et où ce nom était gravé. Il le trouva rapidement et se dirigea vers l’endroit qu’il désignait. Il restait au moins deux heures de jour, ce qui était bien, mais il avait recommencé à neiger, ce qui l’était moins.

Aramis était silencieux. Mais au bout d’un moment, il devint clair qu’il pleurait ; le bruit léger n’étaient pas tout à fait étouffés par le claquement des sabots. Porthos fit de son mieux pour l’ignorer. Aramis était un homme discret, et pouvait ne pas vraiment apprécier une quelconque intrusion… même lorsqu’il commença à vaciller dans leur selle partagée, même lorsque ses épaules commencèrent à trembler à quelques centimètres du visage de Porthos. Plus la neige tombait, plus Aramis tremblait jusqu’à ce qu’il y eut un réel risque qu’il tombât de cheval. Tant pis pour le besoin d’intimité. Porthos ne pouvait plus ignorer ça.

Son bras libre était négligemment appuyé contre la hanche d’Aramis ; sans rien dire, il le leva et l’enroula un peu plus serré autour de la taille de l’homme.  
Aramis éclata alors en sanglots.  
Plus paniqué qu’il ne l’aurait cru, Porthos arrêta les chevaux et lâcha les rênes. Avec ses deux mains dorénavant libres, il serra Aramis contre sa poitrine, même lorsqu’Aramis essaya de se recroqueviller autour de son chagrin.

“-Il m’a laissé,” haletait Aramis. Oh seigneur, oh seigneur… Bon sang, il m’a laissé là.  
-Chut, murmura Porthos, tu vas encore être malade, Aramis.”

Il leva une main pour la passer sur le visage de l’homme, faisant attention de ne pas toucher sa tempe blessée. Sous ses doigts, les muscles se crispaient.

“Chut,” essaya-t-il encore. “Allez, allez. -Tu m’as laissé seul,” hoqueta Aramis.

Porthos n'aurait su dire si l’homme avait conscience de sa présence ou non, si complètement accaparé qu’il était par le souvenir du moment où son meilleur ami l’avait appuyé contre un arbre, lui avait noué un bandage autour de la tête et l’avait laissé à la merci de l’hiver, de la perte de son sang et de la solitude.  
Marsac et Aramis. Qui d’autre cela aurait-il pu être? Aucun mousquetaire sain d’esprit n’aurait pu envisager cette possibilité de Marsac abandonnant son propre frère pour une autre raison que la mort.

“Tu n’es plus seul maintenant,” chuchota Porthos.

Aramis ne donna pas l’impression d’avoir entendu, si complètement noyé dans son chagrin, son haleine amère créant des tourbillons de vapeur dans l’air.

“-Tu n’es plus seul maintenant,” dit-il encore, tâtonnant à l'aveuglette pour essuyer les larmes des joues d’Aramis.  
-Marsac…?  
-C’est Porthos, dit Porthos fermement. Le grand costaud, tu vois ? Je t’ai gagné une livre en trichant la première fois que nous avons joué aux cartes ensemble. J’étais assis sur l’as de cœur. Nos chevaux sont voisins de stalles. C’est Porthos. Tu me connais. Et je suis avec toi. Tu n’es pas seul, parce que Je suis là.”

Le corps d’Aramis sembla se détendre, petit à petit il accepta d’être ramené en arrière. L’arrière de sa tête heurta solidement l’épaule de Porthos et y resta. Soudain silencieux, excepté les sanglots étouffés, il resta appuyé contre la poitrine de Porthos.

Et Porthos le tint. Il garda ses bras autour du corps de l’homme et le tint, serrant sa poitrine contre le dos d’Aramis, appuyant sa joue contre le sommet de son crâne. De cet angle, il pouvait enfin voir le visage de l’homme. Il était pâle et brillait de sueur, mais il s’était détend, calmé. Au bout d’un moment, des doigts à moitié gelés vinrent couvrir ceux de Porthos.

“-Porthos, murmura Aramis.  
-A ton service,” répliqua Porthos.”

Et il s’empara de la main d’Aramis.  
La neige s’était amassée en couche épaisse sur leurs genoux et leurs bottes avant qu’Aramis ne remuât à nouveau, se redressant dans la selle et essuyant son visage d’une manche crasseuse.

“Continuons,” croassa-t-il.

Pas d’excuses… bien. Porthos s’était préparé à ça, répétant comment il dirait à Aramis que ce n’était pas nécessaire. De même que lui même n’avait pas besoin de s’excuser.  
Porthos garda son bras libre autour de la taille d’Aramis alors qu’ils chevauchaient, et aucun d’entre eux n’en fit mention.  
Le ciel commençait à devenir orange lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans Belley.

Il fut facile de trouver la maison viticole, et de trouver l’auberge attenante ; Porthos mit pied à terre et aida Aramis à en faire autant, et un garçon d’écurie s’avança vers leurs chevaux.  
Aramis chancela alors qu’ils marchaient vers la porte d’entrée ; pleurer semblait avoir consumé le peu d’énergie dont il disposait. Maintenant, il pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts. Porthos resta à son côté, un bras levé, près à l’enlacer, mais l’homme préféra s’aider des murs et des meubles et Porthos choisit de ne pas intervenir.

Une femme d’environ cinquante ans se tenait derrière le comptoir de la petite salle. Laissant Aramis appuyé à une table, Porthos s’approcha d’elle, essayant de paraître moins anxieux qu’il ne l’était.

“Madame?”

Elle leva la tête et sourit légèrement.

“Mon ami et moi cherchons Marie de Boinge.  
-Je suis Madame de Boinge,” répondit-t-elle. ”

Sa voix, comme son expression, n’était pas inamicale, mais n’était pas non plus terriblement accueillante.  
“Mon nom est Porthos,” se présenta Porthos. Ami d’un homme appelé Tréville. Il a dit que vous sauriez qui il est ?  
-Jean de Tréville?”

Le comportement de la femme changea immédiatement ; son visage s’éclaira comme une lanterne.

“-Vous êtes mousquetaires alors ? S’il vous plait, appelez-moi Marie!  
-Nous sommes mousquetaires, Marie,” répondit Porthos, et mon ami Aramis a été grièvement blessé lors d’un attaque à la frontière savoyarde. Le Capitaine a dit que vous pourriez nous trouver un chirurgien ?  
-Bien sûr ! S’il vous plaît, amenez votre ami plus près du feu.”

Réaliser, qu’enfin, de l’aide leur était apporté fut un choc pour Porthos, et ses genoux tremblèrent un peu alors qu’il aidait Aramis à marcher. L’homme ne lui refusait plus son aide. Porthos l’installa près de l’âtre et regarda Marie discuter avec le même garçon d’écurie qu’ils avaient vu tout à l’heure.  
Le garcon disparut, et Marie vint près d’eux.

“Un chirurgien est en chemin,” assura-t-elle à Porthos. Mais s’il vous plaît, monsieur, dites-moi si Jean était présent pendant l’attaque. A-t-il était blessé ?  
-Non, le capitaine va bien. Il n’était pas là à ce moment et moi non plus.  
-Qu’est-il arrivé ?”

Porthos regarda en direction d’Aramis, mais ses yeux étaient fermés et sa tête inclinée alors qu’il succombait au réconfort du feu.  
“On n’est pas sûr de qui a attaqué, commença Porthos, à voix basse. Le capitaine pense que ce sont des attaquants espagnols. Mais il y avait… il y avait vingt-deux hommes, en mission d’entraînement. Ils devaient rentrer le matin de Pâques. Tréville a conduit une escouade pour les rechercher lorsqu’il ne les a pas vus rentrer.”

Sa poitrine se serra soudain et il dut tousser avant de pouvoir continuer.  
“Vingt mousquetaires massacrés, continua-t-il, légèrement enroué. Un a déserté. C’était l’ami d’Aramis et il l’a abandonné.”

Le visage de Marie devint pâle et prit une expression horrifiée.

“Pauvre, pauvre homme, gémit-elle, fixant Aramis. C’est bien que vous l’ayez trouvé à temps.  
-Mmmh” dit Porthos, essayant de faire en sorte que son cœur soit aussi convaincu que sa voix l’avait été.

Il était difficile de voir quelque chose de positif dans tout ça, nulle part.  
Marie se redressa brusquement alors que la porte s’ouvrait. Le garçon d’écurie se précipita à l’intérieur, accompagné par un homme un peu plus jeune que Marie, portant une sacoche de chirurgien en cuir.  
“Aldo ! Marie se rua vers l’homme pour l’attirer vers le feu. Ces messieurs sont membres des mousquetaires du Roi. Aramis, que voici, a été pris dans une embuscade par les Espagnols.  
-Mmh. Un jour, peut-être, vos pays finiront pas se lâcher, _si_? Et _Italia_ aussi, tant que nous y sommes. Je m’appelle Cagnatto, dit-il, se tournant maintenant vers Porthos. Aidez-moi à le mettre sur un lit, s’il vous plaît. Marie? Une chambre ?”

“Aramis? Il y a là un chirurgien qui va s’occuper de tes blessures.”

Porthos secoua doucement le bras de l’homme qui fronça les sourcils et se recroquevilla en s’écartant.

“Aramis, est-ce que tu m’entends ? Peux-tu marcher encore un peu ?”

Il y eut un mouvement qui pouvait être Aramis secouant la tête, ou simplement une réaction sans signification particulière due au fait d’avoir été dérangé. D’une façon ou d’une autre, la réponse semblait claire.  
Porthos souleva l’homme aussi doucement que possible, un bras sous ses genoux, un autre autour de ses épaules. La tête d’Aramis ballotta un moment puis vint se poser au creux du cou de Porthos. Il suivit les autres, qui se dirigeaient vers la seconde chambre dans le couloir ; à l’intérieur, il y avait une table, deux chaises, un bassin et deux petits lits. Porthos allongea Aramis dans celui le plus proche de la porte.

“-Marie m’a dit tout ce qu’elle savait, dit Cagnatto quand Porthos entra Mais savez-vous quand l’embuscade a eu lieu ? En d’autres mots, connaissez-vous l’âge de ses blessures ?  
-Euh, non, admit Porthos. A en juger par les corps, cela faisait quelques jours au moins. Deux jours ? Ils auraient dû partir pour Paris l’après-midi du Vendredi Saint, donc à ce moment-là ou plus tôt.”

Le chirurgien hocha la tête. La chaleur emplissait la pièce tandis que Marie attisait le feu ; une fois qu’il se mit à flamber, elle quitta rapidement la chambre. Cagnatto avait sorti une éponge de son sac. Il l’humecta à l’aide d’une gourde et la tint sous le nez d’Aramis, et le corps de celui-ci se relaxa en un profond sommeil.

“Avez-vous cherché d’autres blessures ? Est-ce que c’est seulement sa tête ?  
-Nous n’avons pas vérifié,” répondit Porthos, se sentant coupable. Dès qu’on l’a trouvé, on l’a amené ici. Il a vomi sur le chemin.” ajouta-t-il, sans savoir si c’était important ou non.

Cagnatto hocha la tête en retirant le bandage du crâne d’Aramis. Ensuite il sortit une paire de ciseaux de sa trousse et commença à tailler les cheveux ensanglantés autour de la blessure. Des touffes tombaient sans grâce sur le sol. Mais autant peu lui importait la vanité de son patient autant il était attentif à la blessure en elle-même. Porthos le regarda la tâter doucement.  
Marie revint avec des couvertures et quelques gourdes de cuir qu’elle déposa dans les bras de Porthos. Elles étaient chaudes, et, malgré lui, Porthos frissonna. Il déposa les récipients de peau contre Aramis, un sur la poitrine, un sur le ventre, et un sur les jambes ; ensuite, Marie le couvrit soigneusement avec les couvertures.  
“Enlevez ses bottes et mettez une gourde à ses pieds,” ordonna Cagnatto distraitement, et Porthos obtempéra.

Les orteils d’Aramis étaient rose vif, mais il était content de voir qu’ils ne présentaient aucune tache grise signe de chair morte. Il déplaça la gourde de ses jambes pour couvrir ses pieds.

“Je ne suis pas surpris qu’il soit nauséeux, continua le chirurgien. La chair n’était pas coupée ; elle a éclaté quand quelque chose l’a frappée. Il y a un hématome là, qui pourrait bien avoir affecté son cerveau aussi. C’est pour cela qu’il est désorienté, et cela fait que son estomac est troublé. Il aurait fallu qu’il soit examiné immédiatement,” ajouta Cagnatto, fronçant les sourcils.

Porthos se hérissa.

“Je vous l’ai amené directement. Comme je l’ai dit.  
“-Chut, _figlio_ , je sais ça. Vous avez bien fait.”

Le chirurgien leva les yeux et leurs regards se rencontrèrent ; à cet instant, Porthos vit une sincère gentillesse sous les manières abruptes de l’homme. Et un peu de sa tension s’évapora.

“Mais l’infection s’est installée sous ce qui a déjà commence à guérir, continua Cagnatto, se retournant vers Aramis. Je vais devoir rouvrir la plaie, je pense. Bien la nettoyer, et la coudre correctement. Vous êtes amis, n’est-ce pas ? Voudriez-vous lui tenir la main ?”

Le coeur de Porthos se serra.

“Il est encore éveillé ?  
-Non non, il dort. Mais j’aime à penser que nos amis peuvent reconnaître notre présence même dans leur sommeil ?”

Il lui jeta à nouveau un coup d’œil ; son sourire était chaleureux et honnête, sans compter que c’était le premier vrai sourire que Porthos voyait depuis qu’ils avaient quitté Paris. Cela ne semblait pas être le moment de mentionner que lui et Aramis se connaissaient à peine

“D’accord,” consentit-il.

Les mains d’Aramis étaient enfouies sous la pile de couvertures, alors il en sortit une et la tint avec précaution entre les deux siennes. Les doigts étaient encore terriblement froids.

“J’ouvre la plaie,” annonça Cagnatto.

Porthos ne savait pas si le chirurgien lui parlait ou se parlait à lui-même, quoi qu’il en soit, il leva la tête. Un petit couteau était positionné sur la tempe d’Aramis, et Porthos regarda Cagnatto le presser contre la peau abîmée. Du sang et du pus jaillirent librement de la plaie, coulant le long de la joue d’Aramis, s’infiltrant dans sa barbe. L’odeur de la chair purulente emplit la pièce. Porthos contint un haut-le-cœur, serrant encore plus fort la main d’Aramis alors qu’il était lui-même assailli par l’horrible image de corps jonchant le sol, à moitié conservés par le froid mais pourrissant lentement malgré tout.  
“Etes-vous avec moi, _figlio_?”demanda Cagnatto.

Porthos se contenta d’acquiescer, effrayé à l’idée d’ouvrir la bouche.

“Bien. Je vais nettoyer la plaie, maintenant, ensuite je vais la suturer, ” continua le chirurgien.

Porthos supposa que c’était de la gentillesse de sa part de décrire ses actes. Mais en réalité, il faisait tout ce qu’il pouvait pour ignorer la vue, les sons et les odeurs de l’acte de chirurgie qui se déroulait devant lui. Il desserra sa main autour de celle d’Aramis et commença, à la place, à masser chaque doigt, un par un.  
Dans son sommeil, Aramis respirait calmement, mais Porthos se surprit à encore s’inquiéter pour l’homme. Les blessures à la tête n’étaient pas choses insignifiantes, non plus que les infections. Est-ce que la Savoie réclamerait son vingt-et-unième mousquetaire ? Est-ce que, réellement, personne d’autre que ce lâche de Marsac ne survivrait au final à cette horreur ?  
La pensée, si c’était possible, le rendit encore plus malade que la blessure. Il gémit doucement, incapable de s’en empêcher.

“Je noue le fil.”

La voix de Cagnatton le sortit de son hébétude. Il devait avoir passé beaucoup plus de temps dans sa tête qu’il ne le pensait, car la plaie était maintenant fermée et ses propres mains étaient immobiles sur les doigts d’Aramis.

“ _Va bene, questo è tutto_ C'est bon, J’ai fini.”

Porthos n’avait pas besoin de se l’entendre dire deux fois ; il bondit du lit et tituba pour atteindre la porte de la chambre puis la porte d’entrée de l’auberge. Il retint ses haut-le-cœur tant qu’il n’eut pas atteint les pavés de la cour. Ensuite, se cramponnant misérablement le ventre, Porthos vomit jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus rien en lui. Il neigeait une fois de plus... Il tenta de trouver du réconfort dans le calme de la neige, mais son esprit ne voulut pas s’apaiser, pas plus que son estomac. Il vomit encore et encore alors que les flocons tombaient.  
Porthos tremblait quand il se sentit enfin prêt à rentrer auprès d’Aramis. Cagnatto sourit chaleureusement alors qu’il se glissait dans la chambre, et il lui tendit un gobelet de vin.

“Marie à pensé que cela aiderait, _figlio_. En tant qu’homme de médecine, j’approuve entièrement.”

Les défenses déjà bien affaiblies de Porthos s’effondrèrent devant la gentillesse du médecin. Les larmes vinrent enfin, dans une ruée soudaine. Cagnatto se précipita à son côté, pressant la coupe dans ses mains.

“Bois, dit-il fermement.  
-Merci,” murmura Porthos.

Il la porta à ses lèvres tremblantes et avala le contenu d’un trait. Cagnatto prit le récipient vide. Ensuite il posa une main ferme sur le bras de Porthos, alors que ce dernier essuyait ses joues et reniflait un peu pour faire bonne mesure.  
“Vous pourriez dormir près de lui,” suggéra le médecin après une minute ou deux. En fait, ce serait mieux. Il aura un visage familier à voir s’il se réveille dans la nuit. Et s’il y a le moindre problème, vous pouvez venir me chercher.”

Il semblait réellement penser que lui et Aramis étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, réalisa Porthos. Cela donna envie à Porthos de lui raconter toute l’histoire… Les vingt-deux mousquetaires, laissés là à pourrir ; comment il ne savait honnêtement pas ce qu’il faisait en prenant soin d’Aramis ; comment la seule personne qu’Aramis voulait était aussi celle qui l’avait impitoyablement abandonné. Ce serait agréable de raconter tout cela à quelqu’un qui écouterait.  
Au lieu de cela il hocha la tête et remercia le chirurgien à nouveau avant de s’installer sur le sol. Il y avait un lit de l’autre côté de la pièce, avec un oreiller et une couverture qu’il aurait pu prendre ; Porthos s’en souvint seulement alors qu’il était déjà allongé. Il aurait pu se relever, mais il ne bougea pas.

Aramis était là, et l’autre côté de la pièce semblait épouvantablement lointain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Belley est réellement une ville française à la frontière nord de la Savoie. Je ne suis pas 100 % sûre de la configuration de la frontière dans les années 1600, mais elle semblait proche du lieu.  
> Etant donné ce qu’on sait de Tréville dans _The good soldier_ , ce que Porthos ignore, bien sûr à ce moment, j’espère que les actions et le comportement du capitaine font sens. Il doit faire avec cette folle culpabilité et, simultanément, essayer d’empêcher ses hommes de poser trop de questions, mais Porthos n’a aucune raison de penser qu’il n’est pas tout simplement bouleversé.
> 
> Note du traducteur  : Comme pour le premier chapitre, j'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes d'orthographe, n'ayant pas eu de relecteur. Par avance, toutes mes excuses. J'essaie toujours de rester fidèle à l'auteur et à l'époque.  
> En ce qui concerne Cagnatto, j'ai volontairement alterné le tutoiement et le vouvoiement selon ce qu'il dit, à qui il s'adresse. J'ai ressenti comme nécessaire le fait qu'il tutoie Porthos quand celui-ci est au plus bas (lorsqu'il l'appelle _figlio_ c'est à dire "mon fils" ) mais qu'il le vouvoie quand il s'adresse à lui en tant que soldat. Merci aux personnes qui ont laissé des commentaires, vont en laisser et on cliqué sur le petit coeur en bas. C'est encourageant... La traduction sur ce site étant une grande première pour moi !


	3. Une chambre à Belley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sortez les mouchoirs...

Porthos était absolument affamé lorsqu’il se réveilla. Il n’avait pratiquement pas mangé la veille, et, la nuit d’avant il avait vomi, plutôt violemment, le peu qui était alors encore en lui. Malgré tout, il se leva lentement. La principale raison était l’engourdissement qui s’était emparé de lui en dormant par terre, il n’avait plus l’habitude, accoutumé maintenant à un lit ou au moins à une couverture étalée sur l’herbe. Mais, il n’y avait pas que les douleurs… Il était plus qu’hésitant à l’idée de faire face à cette journée.  
Le danger immédiat semblait écarté ; il avait amené Aramis à Belley et un chirurgien s’était occupé de lui. Mais sa tâche du jour était en quelque sorte plus décourageante. Que pouvait-on dire face à une tragédie telle que celle-ci ? Sans compter qu’ils se connaissaient à peine. Qu’était-on exactement censé faire quand un homme était passé par là où Aramis était passé ?  
Porthos secoua la tête. Rester allongé sur le sol, se rappela-t-il, n’apportait vraiment rien et n’aidait absolument personne. Grognant, il se mit sur ses pieds et jeta un œil à Aramis.  
Les yeux de ce dernier étaient ouverts.  


“Oh! Salut,” le salua Porthos, espérant que le ton ne paraissait pas trop surpris.

Le visage d’Aramis était sans expression, comme s’il était encore endormi, et avec ses yeux ouverts, il semblait malheureusement… mort. Seuls les mouvements de sa poitrine contredisaient cet état

“Quand t’es-tu réveillé?”

Pas de réponse.

“Comment ça va, ta tête ?”

Pas de réponse. Peut-être que des questions à réponses du type oui ou non, seraient plus judicieuses ? Porthos en chercha une et soudain, sa propre vessie lui donna une idée de ce qu’il pouvait demander.

“Est-ce que, euh, tu as besoin du bassin ?”

Rien n’arriva d’abord, puis Aramis secoua la tête.  
Le soulagement d’une vraie réponse fut rapidement effacé par son contenu ; si Aramis n’avait pas besoin du bassin, deux choses étaient possibles. Soit il avait souillé le lit, ce qui ne serait pas bon pour son moral, soit il était déshydraté, et sévèrement. Il n’y avait aucune odeur d’urine, alors Porthos suspecta que la deuxième théorie était la bonne.

“Tu dois boire quelque chose. Je reviens…  
-S’il te plait,” grinça Aramis, ses yeux bougeant enfin, et se plantant dans ceux de Porthos , S’il te plaît, dit-il encore.  
-Oui, j’y vais tout de suite. Penses-tu que tu peux manger quelque chose aussi ?”

Le visage d’Aramis se défit.

“Hé,” s’exclama Porthos, et soudain il se trouva perché sur le bord du lit étroit près de l’homme. Ça va aller. Ça va aller. Tu n’es pas obligé de manger maintenant. Mais tu dois boire un peu d’eau, mon ami.”

Aramis frissonna et secoua la tête presque violemment,.

“S’il te plaît. Ne me laisse pas tout seul,” dit-il d’une voix rauque.

Oh.

“D’accord,” consentit Porthos.

Il était plus affamé qu’il ne l’avait été depuis des jours et sa vessie était prête à exploser ; mais il en était ainsi que Tréville l’avait ordonné il y avait déjà de cela de longues heures : Aramis était la priorité.

“Euh, es-tu assez réchauffé ?”

Aramis hocha la tête.

“Je vais enlever les bouillottes alors ?”

Un autre hochement de tête.

“D'accord.”

Aramis frissonna quand Porthos replia les couvertures et enleva rapidement les gourdes de cuir refroidies. Ensuite il posa une main sur son bras pour vérifier la température. En fait, il était même un peu chaud maintenant et Porthos pria pour que ce soit dû à l’excès de couvertures et non à un début de fièvre. Il replaça les couvertures et les lissa. Aramis referma les yeux, mais resta de toute évidence éveillé ; il y avait peu de chose que Porthos pouvait faire à part rester nerveusement assis à ses côtés.  
Ce fut un grand soulagement d’entendre la porte s’ouvrir pour laisser passer un Cagnatto ensommeillé.

“ _Buongiorno, figlio_ , lança-t-il, s’approchant du lit. Comment vous sentez-vous ?”

Comme Aramis ne répondait pas, Porthos le fit à sa place.

“Il s’est réveillé et a un peu parlé. Mais il n’a pas dit grand-chose.  
-Je demandais pour vous, corrigea le chirurgien, désignant Porthos du doigt, et Porthos rit pratiquement de soulagement.  
-Ça va.”

Je ne dirais pas non à un petit tour vers le cabinet de toilette et les cuisines, voulut-il ajouter, mais Aramis n’avait pas besoin de savoir ça. Pas besoin qu’il culpabilise pour ça.  
Mais Cagnatto, semblait-il, avait deviné.

“Je voudrais rester quelques minutes seul avec Aramis, dit-il, se tournant vers son patient. Pensez-vous pouvoir nous laisser ? Pas pour longtemps, je vous assure.  
-Mmh. Ça va. Euh, Aramis, ajouta-t-il, conscient qu’il devait parler, Ça va aller?  
-Oui.”

Aramis ouvrit les yeux.

“Je reviens bientôt,” promit Porthos, et il sortit.

Il se soulagea et se lava le visage, s’arrêtant un instant pour simplement respirer. Les pensées bourdonnaient dans son esprit, telles des mouches. Il s’aspergea une dernière fois d’eau avant de partir, simplement parce qu’il en avait la possibilité.  
Dans la salle de l’auberge, Marie était occupée avec d’autres clients. Cependant, elle prit un instant pour demander des nouvelles d’Aramis et ensuite, un peu plus subtilement, de Porthos lui-même. Porthos espéra qu’il ne rougissait pas. Il savait que sa sortie dramatique de l’auberge la veille n’avait pas pu être vue, et cependant dans la lumière du matin, c’était plus embarrassant que ça ne l’avait été dans l’instant. Il allait bien, assura-t-il. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire à propos d’Aramis, et lui dit simplement qu’il était réveillé et avait parlé et qu’il espérait pouvoir le faire manger et boire.

“Vous d’abord,” lança Marie, implacable.

Porthos ne put pas vraiment argumenter quand elle lui demanda de s’asseoir et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une assiette de viandes, fromages et pain. Porthos se demanda brièvement comment ils allaient payer pour tout ça. Mais il s’inquiétait pour suffisamment de choses pour l’instant, pas la peine d’en ajouter une autre, et ainsi il décida de laisser Tréville résoudre ce problème.  
Il nettoya consciencieusement son assiette. Son appétit n’avait jamais été entamé par le chagrin, comme c’était le cas pour beaucoup ; en fait, c’était un réconfort de focaliser son esprit sur quelque chose d’aussi trivial que la nourriture. Porthos se sentit beaucoup plus fort après ce repas. Il alla dans l’écurie récupérer les sacoches dont il ne s’était pas encombré la nuit précédente et prit un moment pour jeter un œil sur la rue. La neige était fraîche sur les pavés mais ne tombait plus.

Dans la chambre, quelqu’un avait préparé un bain pour Aramis et apporté une serviette ; il était assis un peu gauchement. Cagnatto était sur une chaise près de la baignoire, mais tournant le dos.

“Ah, bien ! nota le chirurgien alors que Porthos entrait. Je suis sûr que votre ami sera plus à l’aise avec vous qu’avec moi. Je l’ai ausculté pour voir s’il n’avait pas d’autres blessures et je n’ai rien trouvé de grave. Il a un peu de fièvre mais c’est léger et cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Tout va bien, mais faites-moi appeler si besoin.”

Il donna une petite tape sur l’épaule de Porthos en partant.

..........................................

Le fixant à travers un rideau de cheveux humides, Aramis haussa les épaules tristement. Bien qu’il semblât plus conscient qu’il ne l’avait été le matin, il dégageait encore une expression misérable. Nu, maintenant, son corps montrait tous les mauvais traitements qu’il avait subis. Ses bras et sa poitrine portaient une multitude de petites coupures, certaines saignant après avoir été nettoyées, et il était recroquevillé, amaigri par une brutale perte de poids. Sa tête ne portait plus de bandage. Porthos ne réussit pas à se souvenir si cela s’était déjà produit depuis la première visite de Cagnatto ; quoi qu’il en soit, la plaie cousue était maintenant visible, entourée par une touffe de cheveux emmêlés.

“-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Porthos prudemment.  
-Ça va. La voix d’Aramis était rauque mais ne tremblait pas. Mon estomac me fait toujours souffrir mais ma tête est mieux.  
-As-tu des vêtements propres à enfiler quand tu sortiras ?  
-Mmh. Tréville m’en a donnés. Mais as-tu un miroir ?  
-Je devrais avoir ça, pourquoi ?”

Aramis désigna la partie détruite de sa chevelure.

“Je voudrais me couper les cheveux. Signore Cagnatto m’a prêté ses ciseaux.  
-Mmh. C’était le moins qu’il puisse faire vu que c’est lui qui a tout saccagé,” plaisanta Porthos.

Pour son plus grand plaisir, Aramis sourit.  
Porthos trouva le nécessaire de rasage dans sa sacoche, sortit le miroir et le tendit à Aramis.  
Ce n’était probablement pas raisonnable. Le miroir trembla entre ses doigts alors qu’il fixait son reflet avec de grands yeux. Aramis était captivé, et dégoûté. Porthos réalisa que c’était certainement la première fois qu’il se voyait depuis le massacre.

“Il y a du sang… dans ma barbe.  
-Ce n’est pas si terrible, le rassura Porthos.  
-Il a séché dedans,” grinça Aramis.

Et il lâcha le miroir pour se frotter frénétiquement le visage.  
Le miroir plongea sinistrement dans l’eau.

“Hé,” dit Porthos, s’approchant.

Il écarta les mains d’Aramis, doucement.

“Il suffit que tu la rases, non ? Tant que tu y es ?” suggéra Porthos.

Aramis ne dit rien, respirant bruyamment.

“Elle repoussera vite, le rassura Porthos. Euh, depuis quand portes-tu la barbe ?  
-Seize ou dix-sept ans, répondit Aramis à voix basse.  
-Dix-sept ans ? le taquina Porthos, feignant l’ébahissement. Tu étais précoce, dis-donc ?”

C’était probablement la blague la moins drôle qui soit, mais Aramis produisit un autre petit sourire et précisa,

“J’ai commencé à porter la barbe à seize ou dix-sept ans.”  
\- Bien, elle repoussera bien assez tôt. Mmh?”

Aramis hocha docilement la tête. Il repêcha le miroir et le tendit à Porhos qui l’essuya sur son pantalon avant de le positionner à hauteur de ses yeux. Il passa la lame de son nécessaire à Aramis. Procédant lentement, posément, Armis pressa la lame contre sa peau humide. Sa main trembla ; la lame glissa. Un filet de sang frais s’écoula le long de sa mâchoire, amplifié par l’eau sur sa peau. Aramis jura. Étonnamment nauséeux face à la petite coupure, Porthos posa le miroir et tendit la main pour stabiliser celle d’Aramis.

“N’ose même pas prétendre le faire à ma place,” grinça Aramis, repoussant Porthos.

Le venin dans sa voix était soudain et blessant. Porthos n’avait rien fait que faire de son mieux et bien qu’il sût qu’il était compréhensible qu’Aramis soit à vif, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sentir une sorte de colère monter en lui.  
“D’accord. Saigne-toi, si c’est ce que tu préfères!”

Porthos se mordit l’intérieur de la joue et s’obligea à se calmer avant de continuer

“Mais tu dois me laisser te couper les cheveux. Un homme ne peut pas se couper lui-même les cheveux même au mieux de sa forme. Correct ?”

Aramis le fixa longuement.

“As-tu déjà coupé des cheveux avant ?  
-En fait, oui,” répliqua Porthos. Et je … je l’ai fait souvent pour des amis, autrefois, à la Cour. Je l’ai même fait sur des cheveux comme les tiens.  
-Comme les miens?  
-Doux, précisa Porthos. Soudain il se senti fatigué, et il ne se souvenait plus s’il essayait de taper sur les nerfs d’Aramis ou pas. Euh... soyeux.  
-Ah. D’accord.”

Porthos reprit le miroir, mais la main d’Aramis était posée mollement sous l’eau, la lame oubliée. Un silence mal à l’aise s’installa.

“Je m’excuse, dit enfin Aramis. Je n’aurais pas dû être brusque avec toi, mon ami. Tu as été…  
-C’est bon, l’interrompit Porthos, quand la voix d’Aramis commença à trembler. On m’a fait pire qu’être brusque avec moi. Crois-moi.  
-J’ai confiance en toi, murmura Aramis. Et peut-être… peut-être que tu pourrais m’aider à faire ça. Si l’offre tient toujours.”

Il tendit la lame, la main tremblant encore plus qu’auparavant. Faisant comme si de rien n’était, Porthos prit la lame, s’agenouilla près du bassin et commença à travailler. Mais les tremblements d’Aramis ne diminuèrent pas après qu’il eût passé la main. En fait, il sembla même qu’ils empirèrent, se propageant le long de ses bras et s’emparant de ses épaules ; Porthos se hâta de finir de le raser avant que les secousses ne deviennent trop violentes pour continuer. Après avoir fini, il remplaça la lame par les ciseaux. Il commença à travailler à partir de là où Cagnatto avait commencé, raccourcissant les cheveux d’Aramis, mais les laissant aussi longs que possible, ce qui signifiait, pas au-delà des oreilles. Même les portions que le chirurgien n’avait pas entamées étaient incroyablement emmêlées. Les cheveux d’Aramis avaient toujours été longs, c’était une de ses marques les plus distinctives, et Porthos pria que le changement brutal ne soit pas une nouvelle source de contrariété.  
Mais Porthos n’eut pas le temps d’évaluer cela ni même de vérifier s’il avait bien coupé. Au moment où il ôta ses mains d’Aramis, un énorme frisson secoua l’homme, et soudain, les tremblements prirent possession de tout son corps. Il se recroquevilla instinctivement plus profondément sous l’eau encore tiède.

“Froid?” demanda Porthos.

Il supposa qu’il ne coûtait rien de demander. Aramis sembla réfléchir puis acquiesça.

“Allez, on te sort de là.”  
Aramis hocha à nouveau la tête, et heureusement, sans trop faire d’histoires, permit à Porthos de l’aider à sortir de la baignoire, à se sécher et s’habiller. Mais quand ils eurent terminé, il frissonnait encore violemment.

“N…Nom de Dieu,” bégaya Aramis, serrant ses bras autour de lui même.  
-Tu trem..”  
-Je sais. Mais je ne s… sais…pas pourquoi. Je n’ai pas f…f..froid. Enfin, pas trop... De quoi ont l’air mes cheveux ?”

Porthos répondit à travers un éclat de rire nerveux.

“Ils ont l’air bien mouillés, mais je pense qu’ils vont un peu partir dans tous les sens en séchant. Quel âge as-tu au fait ?  
-Vingt…v…vingt-quatre.  
-Vingt-quatre ans ? Tu en parais dix-huit, et encore. Je vois pourquoi tu portes la barbe.  
-Ma…magnifique.  
-Je vais les sécher mieux, dit Porthos fermement. Peut-être que ça te réchauffera aussi.”

Il poussa Aramis dans la chaise abandonnée par Cagnatto, s’empara ensuite de la serviette et commença à la passer sur le crâne d’Aramis, attentif à la blessure sur sa tempe. Les cheveux d’Aramis bouclaient en séchant et les frissons se calmèrent. Satisfait, Porthos retira ses mains et… les frissons reprirent instantanément. C’était donc ce dont Aramis avait besoin finalement : le contact. Le contact humain. Déposant la serviette, Porthos posa ses mains sur le corps d’Aramis, frictionnant ses épaules, passant ses doigts à travers les cheveux fraichement coupés. Aramis ne posa pas de question et Porthos en fut content. Cela lui évitait d’avoir à donner une explication rationnelle au fait qu’il caressait un homme adulte comme s'il se fut agi d'un chat.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il s’était appliqué à la tâche. Mais le temps passant, la tension sembla quitter les muscles d’Aramis et il s’affaissa sur sa chaise. En fait, Porthos se demanda même s’il ne s’était pas endormi.

“Hé, tu dors ?”

Il n’y eut pas de réponse. Attentif à garder une main sur l’épaule d’Aramis, il se déplaça face à la chaise. Les yeux d’Aramis étaient fixés au sol ; les larmes s’écoulaient sur ses joues en un flot régulier. Ce n’étaient pas les pleurs enfantins auxquels il avait succombé sur le trajet jusqu’à Belley, à peine cohérent et à-demi conscient de ses actes. C’était un chagrin de soldat, silencieux et profond.

Porthos s’écarta.

“Tu veux rester un moment seul ?”

Aramis émit un petit rire.

“Franchement, non.”

Sans barbe pour les bloquer, les larmes glissaient le long de son menton, humectant sa chemise et gouttant sur ses genoux. Porthos s’accroupit devant Aramis, les mains sur les genoux de l’homme.

“Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?”  
-Qu’y a-t-il à dire?  
-Écoute, commença Porthos, le cœur battant. Je n’ai aucune idée de ce que ça a pu être, vraiment, réellement, je n’en ai aucune idée. Mais si tu veux que quelqu’un sache, tu pourrais…. Tu pourrais essayer… de m’en parler.  
-Tu ne peux pas savoir. Tu n’y étais pas.”

Porthos retint un soupir.

“C’est juste,” admit-il.  
-Ce n’est même pas dans ma tête, murmura Aramis. Ce n’est même pas dans ma mémoire. C’est dans mes yeux, comme une brûlure. Comme lorsqu’on détourne le regard de la flamme d’une bougie.”

Il posa ses mains sur celles de Porthos.

“Six ou sept d’entre nous étaient déjà morts avant qu’on ne comprenne ce qui se passait. On dormait. Je dormais. Je me suis réveillé quand Bernard à commencé à crier. Et il faisait sombre. Assez pour voir les étincelles quand ils tiraient. La lune était à peine décroissante, mais les nuages la cachaient. On s’est battus comme des loups. J’ai même blessé leur chef. Ensuite, l’un d’eux m’a assommé avec la crosse de son mousquet. Je ne sais pas comment Marsac m’a trouvé, mais il l’a fait, et il m’a traîné à l’écart de la clairière. On a attendu l’aube. Mais quand le soleil s’est levé… quand on a pu voir à nouveau… je crois que ça l’a rendu fou. Il s’est débarrassé de son épaulière. Et il m’a laissé. Il m’a laissé là. Mon Bon Dieu de meilleur ami. Il m’a laissé là-bas…”

Porthos ouvrit les bras ; Aramis y plongea et se blottit contre la poitrine de Porthos comme si c’était le dernier endroit sûr sous le ciel. Et Porthos le serra contre lui, le serra aussi fort qu’il le pouvait tandis que les larmes continuaient de couler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : On sait d’après les flashbacks dans _The good soldier_ que les cheveux d’Aramis étaient beaucoup plus longs autrefois. Donc, même si une coupe au niveau des oreilles n’est pas beaucoup plus courte que ce que nous connaissons de la série dans la première saison, ce serait un énorme changement dans le contexte de cette histoire. C’est mon « headcanon » qu’Aramis a gardé les cheveux plus courts depuis la Savoie.  
>  Sinon, voici ce que peut-être un tout jeune Santiago sans barbe au cas où vous auriez tendance à ne pas comprendre pourquoi Porthos veut simplement cajoler pour qu’il aille mieux. 
> 
>  
> 
> http://kissthemgoodbye.net/merlin/displayimage.php?album=31&pid=47858#top_display_media
> 
>  
> 
> Note du traducteur  : Les mêmes que dans le chapitre précédent. J'ai l'impression que le français montre moins la force des sentiments et des sensations... Dites-moi, lecteurs francophones...


	4. Rapprochement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis tente de revenir à la vie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deux chapitres aujourd'hui... J'ai bien peur que pour la suite, il ne faille attendre un peu...

“Est-ce que j’ai raté Pâques ?”

Allongé sur son lit (pas sur le sol cette fois), Porthos sursauta ; Aramis avec pleuré jusqu’à s’endormir deux heures auparavant, et depuis, ils avaient tous les deux somnolé. Il n’avait pas réalisé que l’homme était éveillé.

“Est-ce que j’ai raté Pâques ?” demanda à nouveau Aramis.  
-Euh, oui, admit Porthos, se redressant. On est le deux avril maintenant. Pâques était il y à trois jours.  
-Ils disaient qu’on se serait rentrés pour la messe, murmura Aramis.  
-On peut y aller dimanche,” promit Porthos.

Aramis était plus calme maintenant, ce qui était bien, mais son regard était à nouveau voilé et confus. La clarté d’esprit de l’homme semblait instable, refluant et s’amplifiant comme une marée.

“D’accord,” consentit Aramis, comme Porthos s’approchait et s’asseyait sur le bord du lit.

Il paraissait vraiment jeune, s’émerveilla Porthos. Les yeux d’Aramis étaient immenses sans le rideau de ses cheveux pour les dissimuler ; son menton et ses mâchoires étaient plus ronds, plus enfantins, sans la barbe pour les sculpter. Cela émut Porthos d’une manière qu’il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il lui était presque impossible de garder à l’esprit que cette créature, là, devant lui, était un tireur d’élite, avait pris des vies, probablement plus qu’on ne pouvait compter. Là, devant lui, meurtri, trahi, Aramis semblait juste… fragile.  
Cela rendait les actions de Marsac encore plus haïssables.  
Ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment, silencieux. Aramis semblait content… si l’on pouvait dire, de simplement avoir quelqu’un près de lui. Mais quand il parla à nouveau, il en sembla plus lucide encore et plus en colère.

“Je ne me sens pas bien,” grommela-t-il.  
-Tu as besoin d’un seau?”

Porthos essaya de garder sa voix calme et basse.  
Aramis sourit tristement.

“Quand je dis qu’il n’y a plus rien à vomir en moi, Porthos, c’est vrai. Je suis prêt à manger quelque chose, juste pour pouvoir vomir correctement…  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu’il en est, mais la moitié du problème peut venir du fait que tu as faim.  
-Je n’ai pas faim.”

Porthos s’arrêta.

“Euh… tu dois savoir que ton corps a faim. Même si ton esprit dit le contraire. Tu le sais ?  
-Bien sûr que je le sais,” dit Aramis d’un ton brusque.  
-Alors vas-tu essayer de manger ? Juste un petit peu ?  
-Je suppose.”

Il s’arrêta, pensif puis dit :

“J’ai fait fondre de la neige pour boire… mais je n’ai pas mangé depuis… tu dis qu’on est le deux avril ?"

Porthos acquiesça.

“Je n’ai pas mangé depuis le Jeudi Saint. Ce qui fait, quoi, six jours ?  
-Seigneur ! Je descends dans les cuisines tout de suite. Je reviens, d’accord? ”

Aramis hocha la tête.  
Cela semblait un bon signe qu’Aramis consentît à manger et consentît aussi à rester seul. Porthos était presque plein d’espoir alors qu’il descendait. Marie chargea un plateau avec de l’eau, du pain, et du bouillon ; portant tout cela avec précautions, il rentra dans la chambre. Aramis était un peu plus pâle que quand il l’avait quitté. Néanmoins, il semblait être resté totalement lucide et était assis en tailleur, encore couvert par une couverture.

“C’est un repas pour mourant, dit-il pensivement, jetant un œil aux denrées de Porthos.  
-C’est un repas pour convalescent, corrigea Porthos. Demain tu seras sur pieds et on descendra manger dans la salle. On prendra du mouton. Il était excellent.”

Aramis eut un sourire fatigué.

“D’accord.”

Porthos installa tout sur la table sauf le bol de viande bouillie, qu’il apporta jusqu’au lit d’Aramis.

“Peux-tu…euh…  
-Oui, je peux me nourrir tout seul.  
-D’accord.”

Ne voulant pas s’imposer, il tendit le bol à Aramis et retourna sur son propre lit. Dans le silence il entendait la cuillère racler le bol. Se demandant si un peu de bruit allègerait l’atmosphère, il se força à parler, choisissant le premier sujet qui lui traversât l’esprit.

“Je pense que Marie est une ancienne amoureuse de Tréville, déclara-t-il. Elle semblait terriblement inquiète pour lui, mais n’a jamais dit comment ils s’étaient connus ; Il va bientôt nous rejoindre. Je pense qu’il devrait à nouveau lui faire la cour. Elle a visiblement encore un petit faible pour lui. Je suis à peu près sûr qu’elle est veuve. Je veux dire, elle porte une alliance mais il n’y a pas signe d’un quelconque mari ici ; et pas de vêtements noirs, ce qui signifie que ça fait au moins un an…”

Soudain il eut conscience qu’Aramis toussait. Porthos bondit de son lit.  
Il y avait si peu de vomi que Porthos mit un certain temps à réaliser ce qui s’était passé. Quand il réagit, il essaya de ne pas se laisser démonter.

“Ça va aller , dit-il calmement, retirant le bol des mains d’Aramis. Tu dois juste te réhabituer à manger. Ça devait arriver, la première fois.”

Aramis ne réagit pas. Il fixait la flaque sur ses genoux avec une profonde concentration, semblant légèrement étonné. Porthos retira la couverture. Il fut soulagé de voir qu’au-dessous, Aramis lui-même était propre. Il porta soigneusement la couverture jusqu’à la baignoire et laissa tremper le coin souillé dans l’eau.

“Je suis désolé, dit Aramis d’une voix enrouée, Alors que Porthos avait encore le dos tourné.  
-Bon Dieu non ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à t’excuser, ou tout ça va finir beaucoup plus sentimental que ça ne devrait.”

Aramis redevint silencieux une fois de plus. Puis :

“Qu’est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?  
-C’est sale.  
-Ne sois pas idiot. Pourquoi t’occupes-tu de moi ?  
-Nous sommes des mousquetaires, répliqua Porthos avec désinvolture. Il y a un code ou quelque chose comme ça, non ?  
-S’il te plait, arête d’éluder, dit Aramis doucement. Nom de Dieu, je suis peut-être trop faible pour avaler ce bouillon, mais je ne suis pas un enfant. Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi Porthos?”

Abandonnant la couverture, Porthos se tourna vers lui.

“Tu fais comme si ça ne devrait pas être le cas. C’est vraiment idiot, Aramis. Tu penses qu’on a besoin d’une raison pour prendre soin de toi?”

Aramis ne dit rien.

“Non, corrigea Porthos. Tu penses juste que personne ne devrait s’intéresser à toi. Tu penses que le monde entier aurait dû te laisser dans cette forêt, hein ? Eh, bien je suis désolé, mais je ne le ferai pas.”

Aramis le regardait fixement, le jaugeant. Au bout d’un moment il hocha la tête.  
Les épaules de Porthos se détendirent.

“Tu avais besoin d’un ami,” offrit-il, doucement.

_Et moi aussi._

“Prêt à réessayer ?  
-Non.  
-Tu ne seras pas malade cette fois.  
-Comment tu le sais ?  
-Parce que cette fois je ne parlerai pas de la vie amoureuse du capitaine. Je pense que c’est ce qui a tout provoqué.”

Aramis rit soudain, d’un rire lumineux et franc.

“Pauvre Capitaine Tréville, gloussa-t-il. Ce n’est pas très bien de plaisanter à propos d’un homme en son absence.  
-D’accord… Je vais me tenir jusqu’à ce qu’il soit là. Mais ensuite, il va devoir éclaircir quelques points.”

Porthos alla à la table, et y prit négligemment deux petits pains.

“Imagine si elle est sa cousine ou quelque chose comme ça, mon ami.  
-Naan. Aucune chance.”

Il tendit un pain à Aramis, mordit dans le sien.

“J’essaierai de la faire parler demain. Je suis capable de faire avouer n’importe qui.  
-Tu peux vraiment ?” encouragea Porthos.

Aramis ne répondit pas ; Il attendit d’avoir mâché et avalé.

“Surtout les dames,” dit-il une fois que ce fut fait.

Porthos rata presque l’allusion tellement il était content de voir Aramis manger normalement, détendu.

“Ne marche pas sur les plates-bandes du Capitaine” dit-il, se reprenant, et Aramis joua l’offensé, souriant la bouche pleine.

Ainsi, Aramis mangea un pain et demi, et but un pichet entier d’eau.  
Une tempête, comme c’était à prévoir, suivit le calme. Rompre un jeûne peut être plus douloureux que la faim elle-même. Porthos le savait et cela fut avéré à ce moment. Le corps d’Aramis se rebella.

Cela commença très vite après qu’il eut terminé son maigre repas ; un instant il était bien, l’instant d’après il transpirait et déglutissait par à-coups. Aramis s’écroula dans le lit, perdu et malade et effrayé. Son estomac menait une guerre contre quelque chose qu’il considérait comme un ennemi ; les crampes étaient tellement violentes qu’elles le laissaient haletant, sanglotant presque de douleur.

Aramis était recroquevillé sur le côté. Rapidement, Porthos s’installa derrière lui et ajouta ses mains à celle d’Aramis contre son ventre, malheureux de son incapacité à l’aider.

Mais Aramis ne vomit pas de nouveau, et finalement les effets s’estompèrent. Dans ses bras, Aramis se relaxa jusqu’à somnoler et Porthos ne vit aucune raison de ne pas rester près de lui et dormir aussi.

La pièce était sombre, le feu réduit à l'état de braises, quand Porthos s’éveilla sentant Aramis se tortiller dans son étreinte.

“Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?” souffla-t-il, retenant sa respiration.  
-Pas de panique, lui dit Aramis. J’ai juste besoin de me soulager. Et s’il te plaît n’en fait pas tout un plat, d’accord ?  
-D’accord.  
-Et retourne dans ton lit, il n’y a vraiment pas la place pour deux.  
-Soit,” répondit Porthos, souriant dans l’obscurité.

...............................................

Le matin suivant, comme promis, Porthos tira Aramis du lit et le traina dans la sale de l’auberge. Aramis mangea un repas (presque) complet. Mais, de son côté, il ne réussit pas non plus à déterminer quelle était la relation entre Tréville et Marie. Porthos le taquina gentiment sur cette mauvaise démonstration de ses talents, et rit quand Aramis grommela quelque chose à propos d’avoir un jour de congé.

Mais ce n’était pas un jour de congé. En fait, c’était un tel sursis après les épreuves de la veille, que Porthos se sentit presque ivre de soulagement. Encore faible, Aramis dormit une grande partie de la journée. Mais quand il était éveillé, il avait bon moral ; ils passèrent une partie de l’après-midi assis devant le feu dans la salle, ne participant pas vraiment aux conversations des autres clients mais appréciant leur rumeur malgré tout. Même le temps était avec eux. Le soleil entrait à flots par les fenêtres.

Le jour suivant fut un peu moins enchanteur ; à l'extérieur il pleuvait par intermittence, et à l'intérieur Aramis se replia sur lui-même une fois de plus. Le matin se déroula à peu près de la même façon, et ils mangèrent leur petit déjeuner paisiblement. Mais quand la pluie s’arrêta et qu’Aramis consentit à sortir marcher, il changea d’avis à la porte et dit qu’il préférait aller voir les chevaux… Seul. Il revint plusieurs heures plus tard, les yeux et le nez d’un rose vif.

C’était un douloureux rappel de combien était proche de la surface le chagrin de l’homme ; et comme une infection, il devait être drainé de son corps plutôt que pourrir derrière une apparence saine. Porthos essaya de le soutenir. Il offrit son humour et cela n’ayant aucun effet, il offrit ses bras ; mais Aramis esquivait et s’enfouissait dans son lit, comme un animal dans son terrier.

Il s’était endormi quand Porthos alla lui-même se coucher. Mais c’était un sommeil agité et, tout au long de la nuit, il entendit Aramis se réveiller, encore et encore, parfois en suffoquant, parfois en sanglotant. Comme si les cauchemars étaient contagieux, Porthos y succomba aussi. Il ne rêva pas de la Savoie, ni d’Aramis, mais de vagues et sinistres monstres ; de ruelles sombres, de forêts denses ; d’estomacs malades et de pavés irréguliers ; courant et courant et courant et courant et courant sans jamais pouvoir s’échapper.

Sans jamais être trouvé.

 

Le matin suivant, leur quatrième à Belley, aucun d’entre eux n’avait faim. Plutôt que s’asseoir dans la salle de l’auberge, ils firent un feu dans leur propre chambre et couvrirent le sol devant la cheminée de couvertures et d’oreillers.  
Le feu craquait doucement, alors qu’ils campaient devant.  
Porthos était content qu’Aramis soit revenu près de lui ; la journée d’hier n’avait pas seulement été préoccupante, mais aussi épouvantablement solitaire. Aujourd’hui, bien que morose, Aramis semblait une fois de plus prêt à avoir de la compagnie. Quand rester assis s’avéra trop fatiguant, il s’étira comme un chat et ensuite s’étendit, la tête sur les jambes allongées de Porthos.

“Tu n’as pas bien dormi la nuit dernière, murmura Aramis.  
-Toi non plus.  
-Tu veux m’en parler ?  
-Nan.”

Mais la pièce était sombre et confortable, et le corps d’Aramis contre le sien était une chose absurdement réconfortante. Porthos soupira.

“Ça n’avait rien à voir avec tout ça, commença-t-il enfin. Les rêves, je veux dire, je pense qu’un jour je verrai tout ça dedans. Un jour mon esprit ramènera tout ça… cette clairière, de quoi ça avait l’air… Le décompte. Les hommes qui m’accompagnaient, des hommes forts, brisés. Mais je n’ai pas rêvé de ça la nuit dernière. Je me souviens seulement de la sensation de frayeur. D'être perdu, peut-être enfant. D'être malade avec personne pour s’occuper de moi. Avec juste le besoin que quelqu’un s’arrête et me parle. Mais personne.”

Porthos se secoua. Il était tout à côté d’un feu joyeux et tentait de se souvenir qu’il était parfaitement réchauffé.

“Je pense que je courais,” ajouta-t-il la voix rauque. Je sais pas si quelque chose me poursuivait ou pas. La peur est tout ce dont je me souviens.”

Peut-être aurait-il dû se forcer à sourire, mais de toutes façons, Aramis ne le regardait pas.

“Et de quoi as-tu rêvé ? demanda-t-il.  
-Mmh. Rien d’aussi poétique que toi, mon ami. J’ai entendu crier ; j’ai senti le sang. Je l’ai regardé partir, encore et encore. Je sais toujours d’où viennent mes rêves.”

Aramis tendit le bras pour repousser une petite branche dans les flammes.

“Quand j’avais seize ans, je suis tombé amoureux, continua-t-il gravement. Nous avons conçu un enfant, et puis nous l'avons perdu et elle m’a quitté. J’avais seize ans la première fois que mon cœur a été brisé. Ce n’est pas si mal, je suppose. Vingt-quatre ans maintenant et ce n’est que la troisième fois. Quand même plus que la moyenne.”

Il se tordit le cou pour regarder Porthos ; les flammes étaient des étoiles capturées contre le noir de ses yeux.

“Toi, mon ami, tu as la bonté d’un homme dont le cœur a été brisé avant de pouvoir connaître autre chose.”

Ce cœur brisé fit un bond dans la gorge de Porthos, une histoire demandant à être racontée ; il la retint aussi longtemps qu’il put.

“J’ai perdu ma mère très jeune, grommela-t-il enfin. Jamais eu de père.”

Il y avait plus, il y avait infiniment plus, mais c’était assez pour que l’histoire s’enferme à nouveau en lui, assez pour qu’Aramis enveloppât sa cheville de ses doigts et la caressât de son pouce.  
Pendant un moment, Porthos s’autorisa à ne ressentir rien d’autre que la chaleur d’Aramis contre ses jambes, la chaleur du feu sur son visage. Mais finalement, la transe retomba.

“Je pense qu’on ferait mieux d’aller manger quelque chose avant de passer toute la journée ici. dit-il, déplaçant doucement Aramis de sur lui pour se lever. Aramis leva une main pour être hissé sur ses pieds.

Et peut-être que Porthos le tira un peu trop près de lui, peut-être le garda-t-il une minute en une presque accolade, mais si c'était le cas, Aramis ne sembla pas s’en offusquer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur :  
> J'ai fait de mon mieux pour rechercher ce qu'Aramis allait traverser après cinq ou six jours de sans manger en buvant seulement de l’eau. Il ne serait pas alité mais serait certainement faible. Les douleurs causées par la faim auraient juste commencé à se dissiper, faisant qu’il est plus facile de continuer à jeuner que de se nourrir à nouveau. Après avoir mangé, il y aurait des nausées, mais pour un jeûne jeune comme ça, le consensus est que cela ne se poursuivrait pas. (J'ai aussi appris qu’il est terrible de rompre un jeûne avec du pain, mais je doute que nos garçons aient su cela. Pauvre Aramis. Il va être constipé pendant un moment.) Je n'ai jamais fait cela personnellement, ainsi si tout cela est incorrect, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer ! 
> 
> Note du traducteur :  
> Même remarques que précédemment, et tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus. J'espère avoir retranscris au mieux l'émotion que j'ai pu ressentir en découvrant cette histoire pour la première fois.


	5. Saint Porthos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encore un chapitre à mouchoirs ! Athos n'est pas encore là, mais promis, il fait une entrée plutôt spectaculaire dans le dernier chapitre...

Tréville les rejoignit ce soir-là juste avant le coucher du soleil ; ils étaient assis dans la salle, devant un ragout de lapin. Aramis se rua vers son capitaine. Il était heureux comme un enfant dont le père vient de rentrer de la guerre et de la même façon, Tréville le serra dans ses bras comme un fils.

Il y avait des larmes sur les joues d’Aramis quand il s’écarta. Il les essuya rapidement et sourit en conduisant Tréville à leur table. Le capitaine serra chaleureusement la main de Porthos avant de s’installer.

“Avant toute chose, commença Tréville. Aramis, comment va ta tête ?  
-Elle guérit. Il y a un chirurgien, ici, un italien. Il s’en est occupé.  
-Bien. Et à part ça comment vas-tu ?  
-Ça va. Je vais bien, dit Aramis en hochant vigoureusement la tête.  
-Et toi, Porthos?  
-Ça va. Je vais bien.”

Tréville eut un large sourire.

“Vous faites une sacrée paire, vous savez ça ? Une paire de menteurs.

-Probablement des demi-menteurs, monsieur,” répliqua Porthos, et Aramis eut un petit rire.

Marie leur apporta une bouteille de vin ; Porthos et Aramis ne pouvaient pas les forcer, elle et Tréville à se dévoiler en public, mais ils essayèrent un bon moment. Mais petit à petit, la légèreté de l’atmosphère retomba et Aramis devint visiblement anxieux.

“Qu'avez-vous découvert ? demanda-t-il enfin.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Avez-vous découvert qui nous a attaqués ?  
-Pas spécifiquement, admit Tréville et Aramis fronça les sourcils.  
-Pas spécifiquement ?”  
-On nous a signalé des attaques espagnoles dans cette zone. Tous ceux à qui j'ai parlé le confirment. Mais, Aramis, on ne peut pas en savoir plus.  
-Ce n'est pas très utile !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? rétorqua Tréville. Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir qui était le groupe d'Espagnols qui vous a attaqués, et même s'il y en avait un, il n'y aurait aucun moyen de retrouver leur trace. On n'a pas de nom. On n'a pas de détails. L'attaque en Savoie était une tragédie, mais c'est une bien piètre vengeance que de chercher à tuer tous les Espagnols des environs.”

Vaincu, Aramis émit un petit soupir. Il fixa ses mains.

“Cette agression entre la France et l'Espagne est...dénuée de sens.”

Il inspira profondément.

“Je suis à moitié espagnol par ma mère. Ainsi que le sera le prochain roi, au cas où ce pays l'aurait oublié.  
-Nombreux sont ceux qui partagent tes sentiments, Aramis.”

Le visage de Tréville s'était adouci.

“Mais c'est beaucoup plus que ça.  
-J'en suis conscient.”

Tréville considéra son mousquetaire un moment ; Porthos suivit son regard qui observait la tempe blessée d'Aramis.

“Es-tu prêt à partir pour Paris dès demain ?  
-Oui, répondit Aramis calmement.  
-Porthos?  
-Prêt quand vous l'êtes.  
-A l'aube donc ?  
-D'accord,” dit Aramis.

Et Porthos fut prêt à accepter. Ensuite, soudain, il se souvint de quel jour on était et des mots d'Aramis : Ai-je manqué Pâques ?

“En fait, Capitaine, commença-t-il, poliment. Euh, c'est demain dimanche. J'espérais qu'on resterait à Belley assez longtemps pour la messe ?”

Tréville fronça les sourcils.

“Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si pratiquant. Je pensais que Pâques était une exception.  
-Je ne peux pas dire que j'aille à l’église toutes les semaines, mais en ce moment... il y a beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles on peut prier, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Mmh. Je pense que je ne devrais pas me plaindre de me lever après le lever du soleil. Après la messe, alors.”

Si Tréville avait vu le petit mensonge de Porthos, il n’en montra rien.

Le visage d'Aramis, cependant, signifia clairement qu'il comprenait parfaitement les intentions de Porthos. Il sourit avec gratitude alors que Tréville regardait ailleurs. Bien sûr, Porthos s'était engagé à aller à la messe deux semaines de suite, maintenant, probablement pour la première fois de sa vie, mais ce sourire, cette gratitude, était la meilleure des récompenses.

Le matin suivant, ils se levèrent tôt. Voulant partir tout de suite après la messe, ils rangèrent d'abord leurs affaires, et Aramis se rasa et peigna soigneusement. Le visage propre et fraîchement rasé, il traina Porthos jusqu'à la cathédrale. Bien que Belley se révélât être une petite ville somnolente, sa cathédrale était imposante ; elle pointait vers les cieux avec grâce et détermination. Porthos et Aramis se joignirent aux habitants de Belley alors que les cloches sonnaient.

C’était le deuxième dimanche de Pâques ; l’atmosphère était apaisante, comparée à la solennité de la semaine qui venait de s’écouler. Mais pour Aramis, se rappela Porthos, c’était Pâques. C’était la messe qu’il avait ratée, gelant seul sur une frontière savoyarde ; et c’était un éveil aussi. Porthos l’observait ouvertement alors que le service progressait. Les yeux d’Aramis étaient emplis de larmes, mais il levait un visage lumineux, ardent et plein d’espoir.

A leur retour à l’auberge, Cagnatto revint pour évaluer la condition d’Aramis. Quand il déclara que la fièvre était tombée et qu’il guérissait bien, Porthos se jeta sur le chirurgien et l’attira dans une puissante accolade. Cagnatto rit avec indulgence et retourna l’accolade avec une force surprenante.

“Tu es un homme bon, _figlio_. Un bon ami pour lui”, murmura-t-il dans l’oreille de Porthos.

Et le cœur de Porthos se gonfla.

Quand ils s’écartèrent, Aramis s’avança pour donner, à son tour, une accolade à Cagnatto. Ensuite, à la surprise de tous les témoins, il finit par remercier le chirurgien dans un italien légèrement maladroit. Cela lui attira un large sourire ravi.

“ _Sarete bene, bambino_ , l’assura Cagnatto, frottant son bras de la main. Tout va s’arranger, mon garçon.  
- _Grazie._ ”

Aramis avait une voix étranglée ; ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau.

Une fois que Cagnatto fut parti, Porthos et Aramis rassemblèrent leurs affaires. Dans la salle, Aramis donna un petit coup dans le pied de Porthos et leva un sourcil alors que Tréville gratifiait Marie d’un baiser pour lui dire au revoir.

Ils partirent avant midi. Comme auparavant, ils chevauchèrent sans manteaux ni épaulières, “au moins pour le premier jour,” avait insisté Tréville. Mais la journée se déroula sans incidents. Ils avancèrent lentement, s’arrêtant souvent pour se reposer, mais Aramis semblait enjoué et pas excessivement fatigué. Bien qu’ils eurent trouvé une auberge pour la première nuit, il affirma qu’il se sentait prêt à camper.

Cela partait d’une bonne intention mais c’était malheureusement prématuré. Aramis, se roula en boule près du feu, sans anxiété apparente ; en l’espace d’une heure, pourtant, il s’agitait, gémissait, se réveillant haletant. Porthos rampa silencieusement jusqu’à lui. Le calmant patiemment, sans rien dire, il allongea Aramis sur ses genoux et passa ses doigts dans la chevelure humide de son ami.

“Bon Dieu de forêts, bégaya Aramis, le visage à demi caché contre la poitrine de Porthos. Je les aimais pourtant beaucoup.  
-Tu les aimeras à nouveau, lui murmura-t-il. Quand tu te réveilleras demain matin, et que tu verras que tout va bien.  
-Mmh. Quand je me réveillerai,” souffla Aramis.

Mais Porthos fut à peu près sûr que bien qu’ils eurent arrêté de parler, Aramis ne se rendormit pas. En tout cas, lui ne se rendormit pas. Et quand Tréville demanda pendant le petit déjeuner pourquoi on ne l’avait pas réveillé pour le second tour de garde, Porthos, trop épuisé pour trouver une histoire convaincante, se contenta de hausser une épaule et le capitaine abandonna.

Ce jour là, le voyage sembla interminable. Demain ils atteindraient Paris, mais demain aurait aussi bien pu être l'année prochaine, pour tout le réconfort que l’idée leur apportait. Porthos était à demi avachi sur sa selle. Les yeux d'Aramis se fermaient d'épuisement mais il restait droit, le corps en alerte.

“On a chevauché assez loin pour aujourd'hui,” dit Tréville alors qu'ils arrivaient aux abords d'une auberge. Il restait encore plusieurs heures de soleil, mais Porthos fut profondément reconnaissant de l'intuition de leur capitaine. Sa gratitude ne fit qu'augmenter quand Tréville réserva deux chambres, une pour lui-même et une pour Porthos et Aramis. Ensuite, il envoya Aramis au lit, et lui et Porthos s'occupèrent des chevaux.

Porthos avait hâte de rentrer, dans la sécurité et la chaleur d'un vrai lit. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre qu'ils partageaient, se demandant si Aramis était déjà endormi.  
Ce n'était pas le cas. Aramis était debout, les bras croisés, devant le feu dont la lumière se reflétait dans les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues...

“Hé,” dit doucement Porthos fermant la porte derrière lui. A cette heure-là, demain, on sera à la maison. C'est quelque chose, non ? J'ai hâte de voir mes appartements.”

Aramis acquiesça docilement. Mais la seconde d'après, il commença à pleurer pour de bon.

“Je suis désolé, chevrota-t-il. Il cacha son visage défait entre ses mains et resta là, comme un enfant, honteux et effrayé par son cœur brisé.  
-Hé ! ” , souffla Porthos.

Il s'approcha de l'homme et le pris dans ses bras, contre sa poitrine où il avait fini par trouver sa place presque naturellement.

“Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos des excuses ?”

Après un moment d'hésitation, Aramis émit un petit gémissement, puis découvrit son visage ; Porthos resta silencieux tandis qu'Aramis sanglotait contre son épaule.

“Je suis quand même désolé, dit Aramis d'une voix rocailleuse, après s'être calmé. Je suis désolé de faire ça tout le temps. Tu vas en avoir marre de me voir faire ça, Porthos.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, le consola Porthos. Ça va.  
-Non. J'essaie d'être calme et je le suis pendant un certain temps.”

Aramis frissonna.

“Ensuite tout me submerge à nouveau et je me retrouve à fondre en larmes avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher.  
-Ça va...  
-Non, ça ne va pas !”

Porthos pensa alors qu'Aramis allait s'écarter ; au lieu de ça, il se blottit encore plus contre lui, criant d'une voix rauque contre la veste de Porthos.

“Ce n'est pas bien de ma part ! On sera rentrés demain et je dois me remettre, car tôt ou tard, toi et le capitaine en aurez marre et allez me lais...  
-Non.”

Et quelque chose dans cette unique syllabe suffit à réduire Aramis au silence. Il recula juste assez pour observer le visage de Porthos.

“Je n'en aurai pas marre de toi, continua Porthos, sentant une bouffée d'émotion gonfler dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il disait ces mots qui avaient tout d'un serment. Et je ne te laisserai certainement pas. J'aimerais seulement savoir comment t'aider.”

Il y eut un long moment pendant lequel ni l’un ni l’autre ne parla ; Porthos fixait calmement Aramis et Aramis soutenait son regard avec un calme inattendu.

“Tu es un être humain sincèrement bon, te l’a-t-on déjà dit ?”, demanda enfin Aramis.

Sa voix était rauque mais les larmes étaient momentanément oubliées.

“Si je réussis à te survivre, je te proposerai pour la béatification.  
-Mmh. Saint patron de la Cour des miracles, ou patron de tous ceux qui ont une carte dans leur manche ?  
-Ne sois pas si cynique. Tu portes un médaillon, après tout.”

Et alors, avec des doigts vifs comme l’éclair, Aramis tira le collier de sous le col de Porthos. Il le fixa avec fascination, et eut un rire tremblant.

“Jude. Patron des causes perdues. Tu es mon Jude, d’accord, mon ami.”

Porthos retint sa respiration, submergé par la vague d’affection qui enfla en lui !

“Nan. Tu n’es pas une cause perdue, Aramis, promit-il avec solennité et ferveur. Et je ne suis pas ton saint patron. Je suis juste ton ami.”

Aramis sembla réfléchir intensément ; il s’immobilisa, le bout de ses doigts blanchi à l’endroit où il agrippait le médaillon. Ses yeux se gonflèrent de nouvelles larmes.

“Reste dans les parages quand on sera rentrés à Paris, et je pourrai presque te croire,” murmura-t-il.

Porthos se remit à respirer en un éclat de rire.

“Je resterai dans les parages, je le jure, s’écria-t-il en attirant l’homme une fois de plus contre lui. Bien sûr, je le ferai, mon frère.”

 

.........................................................

 

C’était une promesse qu’il eut de nombreuses opportunités de tenir. A leur retour à Paris, même si on lui avait ordonné de rester à la maison, Aramis resta aux côtés de Porthos aussi souvent qu’il le put. Comme auparavant, son humeur variait : parfois il était bavard, joyeux ; parfois il pleurait. Parfois il restait silencieux. Tréville semblait considérer Porthos comme le meilleur médicament qui soit pour Aramis. Il lui donna donc des tâches subalternes à la garnison, pour qu’il puisse continuer à soigner son ami. Et Porthos fut fidèle à sa parole.

Mais en réalité, ce n’était pas une promesse difficile à tenir. Leur amitié avait commencé dans des circonstances atypiques, peut-être, mais Porthos appréciait sincèrement la compagnie de l’homme. Aramis était sincère et attentionné, et quelque peu diabolique par dessus le marché. De plus, c’était un homme qui retournait grandement cette amitié, et était enclin à le prouver.

Et il en eut rapidement l’occasion. Ils étaient à Paris depuis presque deux semaines quand Porthos s’effondra finalement.

Il n’y avait rien de particulier dans cette journée en elle-même. Ce n’était pas une commémoration ; ce n’était pas un anniversaire. Il n’avait même pas rêvé de la Savoie. Rien n’arriva de particulier qui raviva sa mémoire ; simplement, le chagrin le submergea finalement.

Il grandit régulièrement toute la journée, l’attendant dans les coins et dans l’ombre ; les larmes montèrent pendant l’appel du matin, pendant le déjeuner. Alors qu’il s’entrainait au tir. Alors qu’il nettoyait son mousquet. Aramis demanda de ses nouvelles ; il éluda la question, effrayé de ce qui arriverait s’il commençait à répondre.

Quand la fraîcheur de l’après-midi s’installa, Porthos ne put faire qu’une chose pour empêcher le chagrin de le submerger. Il ne s’excusa auprès de personne, il partit, simplement. Il tituba jusqu’à sa chambre, claqua la porte derrière lui et fondit en larmes. Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Il frappa la garde-robe. Ensuite il s’assit à sa table, mis sa tête entre ses bras et sanglota.

Il était loin d’avoir fini quand la porte craqua et commença à s’ouvrir. Porthos fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à s’inquiéter du fait qu’il avait oublié de la verrouiller, ni à s’inquiéter de qui pouvait bien s’apprêter à rentrer. Tout ce dont il se souciait – tout ce dont il avait conscience- c’était de son chagrin. Il attendit, les yeux fixés sur le battant.

Aramis l’entrebâilla, se glissa à l’intérieur, et la ferma silencieusement derrière lui. Il s’arrêta sur le seuil, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

“Salut, marmonna-t-il.  
-Salut, répondit doucement Porthos. Euh, entre.  
\- Je ne savais pas si tu apprécierais l’intrusion.  
-Tu n’es pas une intrusion.  
-Il semblait que tu recherchais un peu d’intimité.”

C’était tellement " _Aramis"_ que les larmes recommencèrent à couler, redoublèrent.

“Je le croyais aussi,” s’étouffa Porthos.

_Mais c’était faux._

“Tu as l’intention de rester debout là toute la nuit?”

_S’il te plait, arrête de tergiverser et viens tout de suite me serrer contre toi._

Aramis leva enfin les yeux, et la vague de réconfort qui submergea Porthos fut plus forte qu’il ne s’y serait attendu.

“Qu’est-il arrivé aujourd’hui ?  
-Sais pas, soupira Porthos, juste une mauvaise journée.”

Il eut un petit rire ; mouillé et fragile.

Aramis se détacha de la porte et vint auprès de Porthos.

“Il n’est nul besoin de raison, mon frère. Ça va aller.”

Il posa sa main sur la nuque de Porthos et attira sa tête contre son estomac.

“Je suis avec toi maintenant, murmura-t-il, pleure autant que tu en as besoin.”

C'est ce que fit Porthos.  
La présence d'Aramis tempéra ses pleurs. Les larmes coulaient lentement et calmement cette fois, ses poumons n'émettant plus que de petits hoquets, ses mains n'étant plus secouées que de légers tremblements. Les larmes imbibèrent la chemise d'Aramis tandis que le soleil descendait derrière les rideaux. Aramis ne le quitta ; même alors qu'il fit presque trop sombre dans la pièce pour y voir, ne s'écarta-t-il que pour allumer quelques bougies. Il revint avec une tasse d'eau, fit boire Porthos. Ensuite, il tira une autre chaise, enroula un bras autour de la taille de Porthos et resta là, patiemment, tandis que son amis versait de nouvelles larmes.

“Ils étaient mes amis,” renifla enfin Porthos. Sa joue était contre l'épaule d'Aramis et alors qu'il parlait, Aramis appuya sa tête contre la sienne.

“C'est juste que... Seigneur. C'est pas la première fois que je perds quelqu'un, mais... tout le monde en même temps. C'est comme si je ne pouvais pas... je ne pouvais pas comprendre, tu vois...  
-Je ne connaissais aucun d'eux très bien, commença Aramis. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait connaissance avec qui que ce soit, puisque j'avais Marsac, dit-il avec un petit rire amer. Comme tu le sais.”

Il prit la main de Porthos et mêla ses doigts aux siens.

“Tu peux me parler d'eux ?”

Porthos sourit, serra la main d'Aramis.  
Il parla aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Il y avait des souvenirs pris au hasard, dans le désordre, pas de fil conducteur excepté l'amitié qu'il avait partagée avec ceux qui étaient tombés.

Il y avait Vincent, assis à côté de lui lors de sa première nuit à la garnison. Ils s'étaient lancés dans une conversation pour savoir quel était le meilleur alliage pour les épées, une conversation si décontractée et banale que c'était comme s'ils s'étaient connus depuis des années.  
Il y avait Philippe avec qui il avait tourné en ridicule un groupe de Gardes Rouges. Ils avaient failli se battre en duel et l’histoire s’était terminée en tournois d’échecs. Jamais il n’avait compris comment ils en étaient arrivés là.  
Il se souvint d'Alain qui faisait d'amusants petits dessins de ses camarades mousquetaires qu'il accrochait dans l'armurerie. Il se souvint d'avoir posé pour l'un deux avec des mines de riche comtesse.  
Il se souvint d'avoir lu avec Georges. L'aidant avec les mots les plus longs, sympathisant que trop bien avec ses difficultés.  
Il se souvint d'avoir perdu un pari avec Eric-Pierre. Il avait dû traverser la garnison avec, comme seul vêtement, son manteau.  
Il se souvint d'avoir comparé sa taille avec Grand Jules... et d’avoir gagné.  
Il se souvint d'avoir fait la course avec Thierry pendant une patrouille sans importance et d’avoir perdu et ri.  
Il se souvint de s'être entraîné à l'escrime avec Pascal. Corrigeant le placement de sa main.  
Il se souvint d'avoir bu avec Bernard et d'avoir dû le ramener chez lui.

Porthos ne se souvenait pas d'avoir arrêté de parler, mais quand il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il était au chaud dans un lit ; Aramis somnolait sur le sol près de lui, la joue inconfortablement appuyée sur le bord du matelas.

“Hé, grogna Porthos, tapotant sa tête. Ne joue pas les martyrs, grimpe ici.”

Aramis grommela quelque chose d'incohérent et obéit, montant sur le lit à côté de Porthos et s'endormant à peine posé.

C'était inattendu : tant d'amour après une si profonde solitude. Porthos ne put s'empêcher de passer un bras autour d'Aramis, ni de courber la nuque afin que leurs têtes se touchent.

Le sommeil vint facilement. Aramis prendrait soin de lui et il prendrait soin d'Aramis.

Le soleil était levé quand Porthos se réveilla à nouveau. Il était à plat ventre ; Aramis l'avait à moitié poussé du lit et reposait maintenant, l'air satisfait, sur le côté, avec le bras de Porthos toujours autour de la taille. Il ronflait légèrement, profondément endormi.  
Ils seraient clairement en retard pour l'appel du matin, mais Porthos avait le sentiment que ce retard était justifié, pour une fois. Gardant son bras autour de son ami, il se mit sur le côté. Aramis soupira légèrement, mais ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent pas ; il se blottit à nouveau contre la poitrine de Porthos et agrippa sa chemise dans une main. Tréville pouvait se mettre dans une colère noire, décida Porthos ; il n'était pas question qu'il se lève maintenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes du traducteur :
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Voici la cathédrale de Belley :  https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cath%C3%A9drale_Saint-Jean_de_Belley 
> 
> Ayant eu un petit souci sur une phrase, je l'ai supprimée pour l'instant, en attendant l'avis de l'auteur, afin de respecter au lieux son texte...
> 
>  _grazie_ : merci


	6. Les Inséparables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'est déjà le dernier chapitre... Bonne lecture.
> 
> Pour en savoir un peu plus sur la fête de Beltaine citée à la fin de ce chapitre, cliquez sur le mot.

“Des légumes,” grinça Aramis, se glissant sur le tabouret à côté de Porthos.

Son premier jour de retour à ses fonctions touchait à sa fin ; Tréville l’avait réinstallé le matin même, exactement trois semaines après leur retour à Paris. Et il semblait prêt. Il avait retrouvé le poids perdu, rattrapé son sommeil perdu, ne se comportait plus comme un animal prêt à bondir. Ses cheveux et sa barbe repoussaient additionnés de quelques rares fils gris que personne ne mentionna, mais il avait à nouveau l’air d’un mousquetaire. Cependant, ses cheveux étaient un innommable fouillis, n’étant pas encore assez longs pour se tenir. Mais avril se terminait, les pluies s’abattaient encore sur eux, et les averses erratiques ainsi que la constante humidité n’arrangeaient rien à ses boucles.

“Des légumes,” répéta Aramis, avec plus d'insistance, désignant son ragout et attendant une réponse.

-Mmh. Et ?

-Je n'aime pas ça. Serge semble rejoindre le mouvement végétarien, et en ce qui me concerne, je n'apprécie pas.

-J'aime les légumes.

-Ils ont le goût de boue.

-Ils viennent de la terre.

-Comme la boue,” répéta Aramis.

 

Il commença à piquer des carottes de son bol pour les déposer dans celui de Porthos.

 

“Comme tu voudras,” admit Porthos en les mangeant avec appétit.

 

Aramis soupira, et se pencha un peu sur le côté afin que leurs épaules se touchent. Porthos l'enlaça.

 

“Tréville a officiellement décommissionné Marsac,” dit soudain Aramis.

 

Sa voix était calme, mais Porthos resserra son étreinte malgré tout en avalant ses carottes.

 

“Ce n'était pas une affaire entendue ?”

 

Aramis haussa les épaules.

 

“Des formalités administratives, je suppose.”

 

Il piochait distraitement dans son ragout sans légumes.

 

“Je me pose des questions à son sujet. Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu.

-Tu ne peux pas être en colère contre toi-même pour ce qui s'est passé.

-Je ne suis pas en colère contre moi-même. Je ne suis même plus en colère contre lui.

-Alors arrête d'être en colère.”

 

Aramis sourit tristement.

“Tu fais comme si c'était facile alors que tu es le premier à encore garder une rancune envers un tavernier qui t'avais dit de ne pas rire si fort.

-Cet homme avait dépassé les bornes.

-Il aurait pu me laisser dans la clairière, songea à voix haute Aramis, se serrant un peu plus contre Porthos. Il aurait pu me laisser dans la nuit. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il m'a éloigné de la bataille. Il a pansé ma tête et est resté avec moi jusqu'au matin. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire ça, pour ensuite m'abandonner malgré tout ?

-J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire, murmura Porthos.

  
-Il n'avait pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit. Cette bataille ne pouvait pas être gagnée. S'il ne s'était pas caché, il serait mort et moi avec.

-Alors il me semble, dit doucement Porthos, que peu importe ce qu'il a fait d'autre, il t'a sauvé la vie, Aramis .”

 

Aramis fut silencieux et immobile un long moment. Puis il hocha la tête et deux larmes coururent brusquement sur ses joues. Ce ne serait pas la dernière fois que Porthos le verrait pleurer. Mais ce serait la dernière fois que ces larmes seraient pour la Savoie ou pour Marsac. Porthos se leva de son siège et donna une tape sur le dos d'Aramis.

“C'est le moment de boire un verre,” ordonna-t-il.

Aramis s'essuya les yeux et sourit. …............................................................................

L'amitié entre Porthos et Aramis avait commencé par un massacre. Leur amitié avec Athos commença par une rixe de taverne. Ils venaient juste de déboucher leur troisième bouteille de vin quand un grand vacarme se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce ; Porthos y prêta peu attention jusqu'à ce qu'Aramis désignât l'endroit, un sourcil levé.

“Est-ce que ce n'est pas le Petit?”

Porthos plissa les yeux pour chercher au milieu du chaos, et trouva le visage familier juste au moment où celui-ci il était frappé dans à la mâchoire.

“Il ne s'en sort pas trop bien, observa-t-il. -On va l'aider ? -Sûr. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas reçu un bon coup.”

Et donc, abandonnant leur vin, Porthos et Aramis plongèrent dans la bataille. Personne ne semblait se soucier de qui était frappé, ce qui tourna à leur avantage. La bagarre continua, fournissant une utile diversion, alors qu'ils entouraient leur camarade mousquetaire et le trainaient à l'extérieur, dans la rue. Athos était bel et bien ivre. Il tomba à genoux sur les pavés glissants de pluie et haleta ; ses mains saignaient dans les flaques au-dessous de lui. Aramis fixa Porthos, qui le fixait aussi. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment pensé à ce qu'ils feraient de l'homme après l'avoir sorti de la taverne.

 

“Hé, commença Porthos se frottant le front comme si cela allait aider. Tu veux de l'eau, ou quelque chose ?

-Non, merci.”

 

Même ce niveau d'intoxication ne pouvait cacher le côté aristocratique et éduqué de l'élocution d’Athos. Paradoxalement, cela faisait paraître le son de sa voix encore plus misérable. Aramis était tombé à genoux près de l'homme et jetait un œil à ses blessures.

“Aucune d'elle ne nécessite d'être recousue, dit-il. Penses-tu pouvoir te lever ? ”

Athos acquiesça et miraculeusement y réussit.

“C'est toi qui a commencé ? demanda Aramis, une fois qu'Athos fut debout. -Oui. -Pourquoi ?”

Athos ne dit rien.

“Parfois, tu as juste besoin d'être frappé, hein ?” l’aida doucement Porthos.

Athos leva le visage pour jauger celui de Porthos. Ses yeux étaient humides – de douleur, peut-être à cause de l'alcool, ou peut-être de tout autre chose-.

 

“Ne t'imagine pas que tu me connais, dit-il froidement.

-Tu veux dire que je me trompe ? ”

 

Serrant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, Athos tendit la main vers son épée et la ferma en un poing serré quand ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que du vide.

 

“Whoa, hé ! cria Aramis , écartant les bras entre eux. Calme-toi, Athos. Il essaie seulement d'aider.

-Je ne lui ai pas demandé.

-Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, insista Aramis . Porthos a un petit faible pour les chiens errants.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! glapit Porthos, au moment même où Athos grognait, “Je n'en suis pas un !”

 

Aramis gloussa et, avec un regard lourd de sens en direction de Porthos, fit le geste de tirer quelque chose du centre de sa poitrine. Athos ne manqua rien de l'échange. Malgré son état d'ébriété ; sa curiosité sembla piquée, et il fit un geste vers Porthos.

“Portez-vous une carte d'identification, monsieur le sauveteur de chien ?

-En quelque sorte, grommela Porthos et il tira son médaillon pour le montrer à Athos.

-Hum, ricana l'homme, se saisissant de quelque chose autour de son propre cou. Jude de Jacques. Un chien, je n'en suis pas un, mais je pourrais bien être un cas qui relève de ses compétences.

-Qu'est-il arrivé ?

-Il y avait une femme.”

 

De nouvelles larmes vinrent aux yeux d'Athos, mais une nouvelle fois il les retint.

 

“Je l'aimais.

-Elle ne t'aimait pas en retour ?”

 

C'était au tour d'Aramis de questionner.

 

“Si, mais elle est morte.”

 

Athos ferma les yeux et après un moment les couvrit de ses mains. Il ne dit rien ; ils le ramenèrent chez lui.

…..................................................................

Assis à la table du petit déjeuner, Porthos avait l'esprit dans le vague ; il lui semblait qu'une heure ou deux seulement avaient passé entre le moment où ils avaient accompagné Athos à ses appartements et son lever pour arriver à l'heure au rapport. Aramis, assis en face de lui, supportait beaucoup mieux la veillée. Il avalait son repas avec entrain, papotant avec Porthos entre deux bouchées au sujet de...euh... une chose ou une autre. Au moins il ne lui donnait pas des coups de pieds sous la table pour le réveiller. Même si cela risquait d'arriver assez vite. Alors Porthos fut un instant interloqué quand son ami cessa de parler. Il leva la tête de ses mains à ce silence inattendu, juste à temps pour voir le nouveau venu. Athos se glissa avec grâce sur le tabouret à côté d'Aramis. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang à cause de l'alcool et de la fatigue ; l'hématome sur sa joue était clairement visible sous sa barbe claire. Cependant, son expression était posée. Il avait avec lui un gobelet d'eau et une assiette contenant rien de plus qu'un petit pain. Il les posa avec précautions. Aramis s'était immobilisé, comme si Athos était une créature qu'on ne devait pas effrayer ; ne remuant que les yeux, il jeta un regard à Porthos. Porthos haussa les épaules et attendit. Athos était tout à fait conscient de l'attention qui lui était portée- comment pouvait-il en être autrement- mais prit le temps de couper son petit pain ostensiblement et d'en grignoter un morceau avant de trouver une réponse. Ensuite, enfin, il leva la tête et ouvrit la bouche dans un soupir.

“Ouaf,” dit Athos.

Sa voix était plus sèche que les feuilles en hiver.

Aramis éclata de rire. Il donna une claque sur le dos d'Athos pour signifier son approbation ; Porthos se sentit sourire largement aussi, pris par une soudaine et étrange joie. Un sourire léger et incertain se dessina sur le visage d’Athos. Il s’affaissa légèrement, prenant appui sur la main d’Aramis contre son dos, et s’abandonna à l‘épuisement qu’il avait clairement tenté de vaincre.  
Aramis déplaça son bras jusqu’à l’enrouler autour des épaules d’Athos. Il reprit rapidement son babillage, soit n’ayant pas conscience, soit ne se souciant pas d’avoir maintenant deux auditeurs ne l’écoutant pas le moins du monde. Plus éveillé maintenant, Porthos revint à sa nourriture. Il commença à manger, mais non sans avoir glissé une tranche de jambon sur l’assiette d’Athos avec un froncement de sourcils significatif.

Il ne pleuvait pas pour la première fois depuis des jours. Ils auraient le temps de s’entraîner après déjeuner, et donc Aramis les incita à faire une promenade-- “parce que tu as besoin de te réveiller et toi de te dégriser,” clarifia-t-il. Porthos marmonna, mais finalement il était content. Il régnait une sorte de brouhaha joyeux dans la cité : on accrochait des guirlandes, des poteaux étaient dressés, et les files d'attentes s'allongeaient aux portes des boulangeries.

Porthos bâilla profondément.

 

“Il se passe quelque chose aujourd’hui ?”

 

Aramis le fixa avec colère.

 

“N’as-tu réellement rien écouté de ce que j’ai dit tout à l’heure ? -Euh, non,” lui dit honnêtement Porthos.

 

Malgré son épuisement, Athos eut la décence de paraître sincèrement mortifié de sa propre inattention.

 

“Toi, affirma Aramis à Athos, passant de nouveau un bras autour de ses épaules, tu as la gueule de bois et tu n’es pas encore habitué à moi. Je t’accorde ma clémence… pour cette fois. Mais toi, continua-t-il se tournant vers Porthos, la prochaine fois que tu perds le fil du déroulement de l’année, ne viens pas pleurnicher auprès de moi.

-Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?” gémit Porthos, secrètement ravi du fait qu’Aramis impliquât qu’il était censé mieux le connaitre maintenant

\- C’est le premier mai. C’est Beltaine, s’écria Aramis joyeusement. Des fleurs, du vin, des filles. Avec encore plus de fleurs dans leurs cheveux. Des cloches sonnant pour éloigner les sorcières et des prêtres gras tremblant de peur à la pensée du sang païen qui coule encore en nous !”

 

Un bras était encore autour des épaules d’Athos et Aramis passa l’autre à celui de Porthos.

 

“Et le renouveau,” ajouta-t-il, les mots comme du vent à travers son sourire toutes dents dehors.

 

Maintenant qu'il était terminé, Porthos songea qu'il pouvait se permettre de le dire : Avril 1625 avait été l'un des plus difficiles mois de sa vie. Il l'avait passé à peu dormir, à s'inquiéter énormément pour l'homme qu'il venait juste de rencontrer, à pleurer silencieusement, au plus profond de lui, la perte de vingt hommes braves. Les répercussions d'avril, de la Savoie, ne disparaîtraient jamais complètement.

Mais il pensait, alors que Paris explosait de couleurs et de joie en l'honneur de mai, qu'avril n'avait pas été mauvais. Difficile ne signifiait pas mauvais. Il sortait de ces épreuves du mois écoulé avec un ami plus cher à son cœur qu'il n'aurait osé l'espérer... probablement deux, en fait. Et donc, d'une manière étrange, avril avait été formidable. Probablement l'un des meilleurs mois de sa vie.

Comme une excuse pour le long et glacial hiver, mai était soudain joyeux et sans une goutte de pluie. Il se glissait avec aisance vers l'été. Et de la même manière, Porthos, Aramis et Athos se glissaient avec aisance dans la compagnie l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils avaient toujours été trois.

Par habitude, Porthos se surprenait encore à surveiller Aramis, à l'affût du moindre signe de tristesse, plus que conscient du fait qu'elle pouvait remonter à la surface sans qu'on s'y attende. Cependant Aramis n'eut presque pas de passages à vide. D'ailleurs, il avait une nouvelle identité, maintenant : il n'était plus le seul survivant de Savoie. Pas plus qu'Athos n'était le petit capitaine, non plus. Et Porthos n'était plus l'enfant de la Cour des Miracles, le rat d’égout qui pouvait se faire mille amis mais n'en avait aucun en particulier.

En fait, ils n'avaient presque plus de noms, mais des sobriquets.

Quand l'été arriva, ils étaient devenus simplement, collectivement…

**…Les Inséparables !**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l'auteur : Athos! Je me sens coupable de ne pas l'avoir fait apparaître autant que je l'avais prévu à l'origine dans cette histoire. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aime vraiment l'idée que Porthos et Aramis l'aient en quelque sorte adopté de force après être déjà devenus amis eux-mêmes. (Et Athos lui-même essaie de se moquer totalement de cette amitié mais finalement, il est tellement seul qu’il prend le risque et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, l’accepte. Et il est nerveux, et plus que timide, mais ils semblent vouloir l’accueillir avec tant de sincérité que cela lui donne un réel espoir et … argh… j’aime tellement Athos.) Gardez aussi à l’esprit que cette histoire se déroule dans l’année qui suit la “mort” de Milady. 
> 
> Notes historiques : à peu près à cette époque, les légumes commencent vraiment à faire partie du menu traditionnel français. Auparavant, ils étaient considérés comme nourriture réservée aux paysans. Ainsi, Porthos aurait pu y être plus accoutumé qu’Aramis. 
> 
> Note du traducteur : J'espère avoir été fidèle à l'auteur tout au long de cette histoire. J'ai déjà commencé la traduction de la suite (To life, gentle hawthorn) mais il faudra la patience. Merci à mes quelques lecteurs(trices), à vos kudos et à vos commentaires !


End file.
